Enséñame
by Hearthewolf
Summary: Korra, aprecio tu esfuerzo como buena estudiante, una de las mejores. Por eso estoy dispuesta a enseñarte lo que quieras. [KorrAsami]
1. Chapter 1

Esa mujer que deja llamas por dónde camina y me sube la presión arterial, es mi profesora de Kinesiologia.

Hermosa y excesivamente sexual.

Un bombón hecho con el mejor chocolate blanco, y una genio pulida.

Cuando entre a este carrera jamás imagine ser testigo de semejante tentación.

Y es que yo tengo dos serios problemas en mi vida que vuelven a esa mujer parte de mí.

El primero: me encantan, fascinan, desvelan.

Las damas como ella o como otras.

Segundo: tengo un grave fetiche con las mujeres mayores que mi edad, con el poder y el estatus suficiente para admirar.

Entre más inteligente, independiente e inalcanzable, mejor.

Mi pasión crece con la elegancia propia de una verdadera hembra, una recia y bella mujer como Asami Sato.

Pero, me tengo que recordar que solo en sueños la hare mía... Porque ella es mi profesora y nunca en la vida me vera más que como a una alumna.

Sin embargo, gano años de vida cada vez que la adoro parada frente al pizarrón, cuando escucho sus tacones por el salón.

De vez en cuando se sienta en su escritorio y me llama a su lado para corregirme algún trabajo o examen luego de que todos se van.

Tengo que espantar los malos pensamientos que engendra mi subconsciente en ese momento a punta de cuchillo para poder prestarle atención.

Segar de mi mente ese cuerpo majestuoso con curvas divinas que me hacen la boca agua y presionan mi entre pierna.

Oculto mis manos para que no me vea temblar, el solo tenerla cerca genera muchas cosas en mí.

Todas buenas, pero algunas no sanas para mi castidad.

La materia que ella imparte es una asignatura práctica.

Lo cual quiere decir que tengo que asistir a algunas clases en poca ropa para poder aprender y palpar correctamente el cuerpo humano, su anatomía.

Siempre me he enorgullecido de mi buen físico, llevándose halagos de mujeres y hombres.

Dándome la ventaja en muchas facetas de mi vida.

A mi profesora también le fascina.

En más de una vez me lo ha dicho discretamente o arreglado con otras palabras.

Constantemente me toma como su pareja para explicar o dar ejemplo de algo.

He notado que a veces me toca más de lo que debe.

Me mira cada musculo con detalle cuando quedo en boxer y franelilla en medio del salón, al igual que muchas otras chicas.

Finjo no saberlo, pero lo sé.

O tal vez sea mi imaginación quien lo exagera.

Puede ser.

Repito la misma clase en otras secciones con la excusa de refrescar conocimiento o querer aprender más, pero la verdad es que solo lo hago para verla.

Nunca me sacio de su parecencia.

Ella siempre nota que yo estoy allí.

Debes en cuando me regala una sonrisa, de esas que hacen que mi corazón palpite como un demente.

Se menea el cabello de una forma tan sensual, que me hace delirar como persona en el desierto.

Cuando la espió corrigiendo algún papel y me atrapa.

Castiga mi fechoría obsequiándome una de sus bellas miradas verde esmeralda.

Gesto que esconde algo que no logro descifrar.

Mueve sus labios diciendo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar.

Me fascina su forma de ser, y me excita su forma de estar.

Se volvió casi una costumbre quedarnos luego de clase solas en el salón.

Mientras ella arregla listas o documentos y yo finjo repasar la clase o prestar atención a algo que me explica viendo su escote y analizando sus gestos.

Ella me acaricia el dorso de la mano, debes en cuando.

Me toca la pierna o el brazo para decirme algo con un agarre que me lleva al cielo y me estrella en la tierra.

Yo empecé a regalarle dulces, en específico chocolates.

Siempre quise hacerlo pero, los compraba y cuando estaba a punto de entregárselo perdía el valor y los mantenía en mi bolso.

No quería ser tan obvia.

Sin embargo, luego de que en una de sus clases ella dijera en son de burla para todos los presentes que cumpliría años dentro de poco.

Dando la fecha exacta y que esperaba de regalo por lo menos un chocolate.

Al parecer la cosa que más le fascinaba comer en el mundo, mis dudas se disiparon.

Escuche el dato, guarde en mi agenda esa importante data que para mi suerte caía justo un día en que me tocaba ver su materia.

Acto seguido, acumule el coraje suficiente para ir y comprar un montón de los mejores y más caros chocolates.

Para meterlos en una bonita bolsa y regalarlo con la excusa perfecta de un:

 **"Feliz cumpleaños y gracias por todo"**

Cuando por fin lo hice.

Lo primero que paso, fue ver su cara de impresión.

Lo segundo, un gesto que no reconocí.

Lo tercero, un abrazo que duro.

Todo transcurrió en el silencio del salón.

Nosotras dos a solas.

Me invito a comer algunos de los chocolates con ella, y yo acepte un poco apenada.

Me limpio el labio inferior al dejar una mancha de chocolate por mi torpe comer y luego se relamió el dedo.

Haciéndome temblar, como siempre sentada a su lado. Ella en el escritorio y yo el en pupitre muy pegada a su persona y bien recibida de su parte.

Siempre me decía que le encantaba mi forma de ser graciosa y espontánea, la hacía reír mucho con mis ocurrencias o chistes malos que salían de la nada.

Y a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Asami me hacía sentir tan bien.

Se colocaba a mi nivel sin hacerme ver inferior pero manteniendo las riendas.

Me deleitaba su inteligencia y capacidad, el despampanante pero no exagerado cuerpo que poseía seducía cada célula de mi organismo.

Ese juego secreto que teníamos luego de clases, en donde ocultábamos pero revelábamos algo parecido a atracción e interés me volvía loca.

De todas las materias esa era la que llevaba con mejor promedio, quería destacar en sus exámenes para que me apreciara.

Mejore mi autografía y hasta leía todo lo que podía para sorprenderla.

Ella me dio su número de teléfono, diciendo que podía escribirle para preguntar cualquier duda o por si algún día no podía asistir y necesitaba que repitiera un examen.

Encubriendo el hecho con un:

 **"Aprecio tu esfuerzo como buena estudiante, una de las mejores. Por eso estoy dispuesta a enseñarte lo que quieras"**

Esa oración hizo temblar mis rodillas.

Asami me confundía tanto, a veces parecía tan mía y otras muy distante.

Su actitud reservada, pero cambiante no me dejaba concluir de que se trataba lo que pasaba cuando estábamos a solas.

No podía ser solo una simple relación maestra alumno, yo no quería que fuera así.

Al verle explicar cosas a otros muchachos, en especial hombres guapos que querían solo estar cerca de ella para tener una oportunidad, me hervía la sangre.

Y cuando Asami los miraba o les sonreía, partía el lápiz en mi mano de furia.

Yo empezaba, o ya sentía algo más que solo calentura o atracción por ella.

Todo estaba desembocándose a un amor, uno que me carcomía los huesos y me acortaba los años en este mundo.

Yo de veinte y ella de treinta.

Asami maestra y yo alumna.

Las dos mujeres.

Desee tener todos los millones del mundo y títulos a mi alcance solo para conservarla a mi lado.

La realidad me golpeaba, justo en la juventud donde te sobra tiempo y faltan recursos.

Todos esos problemas que se sumaban a los personales, desaparecían al estar nuevamente con ella.

Oler su perfume, percibir su aliento menta.

Sentir su presencia, desear sus cariseas sutiles que llegaban de a poco y con reserva.

¿Cuánto más resistiría?

Cada canción de amor o pareja en el parque me llevaba a ver su rostro en mi conciencia.

Maldición, mi corazón sentía tantas cosas que podía explotar.

Cuando la veía y cuando no.

Durante una de nuestras reuniones luego de clases me entere que le gustaban muchos los animales.

Le comente que yo tenía una perra llamada Naga y que casualmente saldría ese fin de semana a un evento de caridad y bendición de mascotas en un parque.

Asami respondió que lo conocía, que cada año también iba con su mascota para colaborar.

Porque era cerca de su casa.

El pacto se dio, espontáneamente cuadramos vernos en el lugar.

Estaba feliz de poder pasar un tiempo más privado con ella, de averiguar donde vivía.

También me aterraba hacer algo mal, o quedar al descubierto y que Asami no sintiera nada más que asco y traición por mí.

Cuando el día arribo, un sábado.

Llegue al lugar sin hacerme tantas ilusiones.

Sato era una mujer ocupada e importante dudaba que tuviera tiempo para pasarlo con una simple joven con tennis converse.

Tal vez ella solo había sido amable.

Pero no fue así.

Allí estaba, con su mascota.

En ropa tan abierta y moderna que la hacía parecer una más de mis amigas de Universidad.

Tuve que beber hasta el fondo la botella de agua que tenía en la mano para calmar la sed y el calor repentino que sentí en todo mi cuerpo.

Camine hacia ella con mi gran perra blanca a un lado.

Cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi inquietud se ligaba con la excitación.

Asami me vio, y no dudo en acercarse teniendo cuidado del choque entre nuestras mascotas para luego abrazarme y regalarme un beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Debo admitir que de no poseer las fuertes piernas que me hacen correr maratones.

Me hubiera desmayado en ese mismo lugar sin duda alguna luego de sentir su labio tan cerca del mío, y su piel acalorada sobre la mía.

Nos unimos al resto de público y nos divertimos.

Detallando cada escena con mis ojos para guardarla en lo más profundo de mi.

La abrase por detrás inocentemente.

Tonteamos y nos tocamos con reserva.

El día termino entre sonrisas y una despedida que desee que no llegara pero fue inevitable.

La vi en la próxima clase, y no dijimos nada al respecto hasta quedar a solas.

Ella era muy profesional.

Yo, demasiado temperamental y posesiva.

Una noche decidí escribirle, al número que ella me había dado.

Al no aguantar en mi pecho las ganas de que me recordara.

Envié el mensaje sin esperar que este fuera respondido... Y así fue.

En las siguientes clases Asami parecía distante y se retiraba rápido del salón.

Yo aún le regalaba chocolates cuando podía.

Con pretextos baratos.

La contemplaba caminar por los pasillos de la facultad e hice evidente mi interés en ella cuando fui descarada ante sus ojos.

Sonriendo de medio lado ante su reacción.

Al desenvolverme tan bien en una materia difícil y con una profesora exigente como Sato los compañeros de salón no demoraron en pedir mi ayuda.

Yo accedí a explicar algunas cosas.

Me agradaba hacerlo y alababa a la profesora cuando algunos alumnos trataban de dejarla en mala posición.

Justificaban su falta de atención y estupidez con un:

 **"Esa profesora solo debe ser buena en la cama, porque de resto es una cretina"**

A más de uno quise volarle los dientes con alguno de mis golpes de Karate al escuchar semejantes insultos.

Pero eso seria sobre pasar la discreción que ya me costaba mucho mantener.

Opal, es una de mis mejores amigas.

Un poco lenta para captar la diferencia entre movimientos concéntricos y excéntricos, realmente mala para ponerlos a prueba con una escala de fuerza muscular.

Le explicaba con detalle, entre risas y toques.

Resultamos entrelazadas haciéndonos cosquillas.

Y Asami no paso por alto el escenario cuando desfilo por ese pasillo.

Cerca de donde estábamos.

Agrandando su presencia y percutiendo con más fuerza sus tacones contra el suelo.

Como si estuviera realmente enojada.

Trate de retener su mirada pero me fue imposible, la baje derrotada ante la experiencia.

Opal me saco de mi trance luego de que Asami desapareciera de nuestro alrededor diciendo:

 **"Parece que la profesora no tuvo un buen día, espero que se le hayan pinchado las cuatro ruedas de su auto por ser una perra en cada examen"**

El comentario me irrito, le regale una mirada de reproche a mi amiga y esta solo se encogió de hombros diciendo que yo la tenía fácil porque era la favorita de Asami.

Le conteste:

 **"Si estudiaras tanto como yo también fueras predilecta, no hables mal de la profesora cuando es tu culpa raspar los exámenes"**

Opal solo ignoro mi comentario y me agarro por un brazo invitándome a la cafetería, cita que negué para irme al Dojo de Karate de la universidad a practicar mi rutina.

Al terminar y pasar por las duchas, revise mi teléfono con fastidio en busca de la hora.

Estaba un poco cansada del día y la practica pero un nombre reflejado en la pantalla hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría y bailara de gozo.

Era Asami, quien me había escrito un muy corto y preciso mensaje que decía:

 **"Necesito hablar contigo, personalmente y a solas"**


	2. Chapter 2

Pactamos vernos en un salón, donde daba clases y terminaría pronto.

Yo estaba tan sorprendida de su inesperado interés que llegue a pensar que se trataba de una broma o que tal vez Asami se había equivocado de teléfono.

Respondí de forma educada su mensaje, manteniendo la compostura y los pies en la tierra pero ella me dejo muy en claro que no se trataba de un error.

Asami quería verme.

Mi mente buscaba una respuesta a la interrogante.

¿Por qué Sato quería hablar conmigo tan de repente?

Sobre todo cuando me había evitado en las ultimas clases.

No le di más vueltas al asunto y termine de vestirme para salir de las duchas perfumada y cepillada.

Era pasado el mediodía y el sol estaba perezoso de calentar, por eso hacia un clima fresco.

Camino al encuentro opte por pasar a la cafetería en busca de un chocolate.

Cuando por fin llegue al número correcto de aula los alumnos iban saliendo de la misma, ella estaba en el umbral y me miro invitándome a pasar.

Acepte con una sonrisa discreta y al entrar sentí el frio del aire acondicionado del lugar.

La profesora cerró la puerta con llave detrás de mí y dijo algo que me erizo la piel.

 **"Pensé que solo tenías ojos para mi"**

Trague saliva y mi corazón se aceleró más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar ese comentario.

Voltee para verle el rostro.

Me lo había dicho de una forma tan severa mientras me miraba sin cambiar de expresión.

Taladrándome con sus hermosos ojos.

A mi mente vino la imagen del momento cuando ella me vio con Opal.

Pero eso no tenía sentido.

Los celos estaban de más.

Pregunte inocentemente a que se refería.

Ella rio ante mi nerviosismo, como si supiera que me estaba torturando para responder a mi interrogante.

 **"Me refiero a tu última nota. Hable con el profesor Mako y me dijo que estas eximida en su materia mientras que en la mía casi raspas el último examen del corte, pensé que apreciabas más mis enseñanzas"**

Respire aliviada ante la contestación, que era muy alejada de lo que yo imaginaba.

Me disculpe por mi ignorancia con mucha vergüenza y confusión.

Cuando entregue ese parcial, estaba casi segura de poder pasarlo con muy buena nota.

Asami dijo que no me preocupara que me enseñaría donde tuve las fallas.

Noto el chocolate que traía en la mano y yo no dude en entregárselo.

 **"Para usted profesora sé que es uno de sus preferidos, tómelo como una disculpa luego de mi horrible examen"**

Ella volvió a sonreír de forma sutil y lo agarro con una mano.

Dio un paso más cerca, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

Mi respiración se aceleró y sentí como mis pupilas se dilataron para verla mejor.

Asami elevo su mano desocupada para acariciar mi corto cabello que estaba un poco húmedo todavia.

Luego la bajo, rozando mi hombro izquierdo trazando un camino lleno de placer hasta mi mano.

Toco cada uno de mis dedos y me pregunto la razón del porque parecía recién bañada.

Que mi melena aún estaba mojada y mi piel se sentía fresca.

Yo estaba hipnotizada cuando una voz en mi interior me pidio responder.

 **"Es por mi practica de Karate, pase por las duchas antes de venir"**

Ella solo se alejó de mi aceptando la respuesta y tomo un papel sentándose sobre su escritorio cruzando las piernas.

Dejando ver la blanca piel anteriormente escondida por esa falda negra que llegaba mas arriba de sus rodillas.

No pude apartar mi atención de esa pose, mi entrepierna estaba caliente y empezaba a doler.

 **"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"**

Fue lo que escuche de su boca, pensando que me había descubierto por ser una idiota hormonal.

Pero solo me extendía mi examen para que le echara una ojeada.

Suspire en silencio al no ser descubierta y vertí mis ojos en otra cosa que no fuera tan peligrosa y estimulante.

 **"No"**

Respondí enojada conmigo misma, al ver la nota mediocre que apenas me permitía aprobar ese examen.

Luego de unos segundo de inspección, el enojo cambio a duda por eso le pregunte con sumisión.

 **"Profesora disculpe, algunas de las respuestas que me tacho están buenas"**

Ella dejo de mirarme como lo hacía, cosa de la cual no me había dado cuenta por estar más concentrada en leer lo que había en el papel.

Tomo el empaque de chocolate y lo abrió aclarando lo dicho.

 **"Tienes razón, para otros alumnos esas respuestas son aceptables. Pero para ti no, yo espero mucho de tu parte por eso quiero que esto te sirva de escarmiento"**

Asami me explico que aunque no era incorrecto colocar respuestas tal cual las había en el libro yo necesitaba ir mas haya y hacerlo con mis propias palabras.

Mi maestra estaba siendo muy rígida conmigo, pero eso no me molesto.

 **"Gracias por ayudarme profesora Asami, sacare tiempo para analizar más las cosas y poder conjeturar por mí misma"**

Ella disfrutaba de comer chocolate mientras escuchaba lo que yo decía.

Siendo coqueta al colocar cada trozo en su boca.

No dejaba de mirarla nuevamente, esos labios pintados y la lengua que jugaba con el sabor me hicieron volver a sentir lujuria.

 **"Eso espero, aunque si tienes tiempo para jugar con tus amigas en los pasillos me imagino que lo tendrás para crecer como estudiante"**

Esa opinión me saco del trance, eso sí había sonado muy extraño.

Asami me miro intensamente colocando otro cuadro de dulce en su boca.

Cosa que me hizo desear saborear.

Descruzo sus piernas para abrirlas y volverlas a cruzar, y a mi casi me da un infarto.

Se inclinó para atrás apoyada en un brazo moviendo su pie de arriba para abajo pareciendo muy relajada mientras yo estaba petrificada justo enfrente de ella.

Se dio cuenta de mi interés por su boca y me pregunto:

 **"¿Quieres probar?"**

Mis parpados pestañearon con rapidez ante la consulta. Y el interior seco de mi boca se mojó.

Ella sonrió de forma picara como entendiendo el doble sentido y dijo:

 **"Me refiero al chocolate"**

Recalco ofreciendo un cuadro grande de la golosina.

Sin pensarlo mucho yo acepte dibujando un si en el espacio con mi cabeza y me acerque a ella para tomar el pedazo.

Pero antes de agarrarlo mi profesora confeso.

 **"Sabes, siempre me traes muchos chocolates de diferentes sabores y olores pero hay uno que siempre he deseado saborear pero tú no me lo ofreces"**

Me extrañe ante lo dicho.

No entendía a qué se refería.

Termine de acortar la distancia inconscientemente.

Y cuando iba a tomar lo que me daba, Asami se lo llevo a la boca y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Abriendo las piernas, dejándome pasar directo al espacio personal que la rodeaba.

Mi cerebro colapso y mi corazón exploto cuando sentí sus labios encima de los míos.

Luego una lengua que luchaba por entrar en mí.

Unos brazos que me pegaban más hacia ella.

Sentí pasar el trozo de chocolate a mi boca y Asami rompió el beso.

Peino mi cabello.

Toco mis orejas.

Delineo mi rostro.

Palpo mis pectorales.

Estrujo mis brazos.

Admiro mis ojos.

Bajo deslizando su mano por todo mi abdomen para meterla por debajo de la camisa y tocarlo al natural.

Viéndose realmente complacida de hacerlo y exigiéndome otro beso.

El cual yo no negué.

No sabía cómo terminaría aquello, pero estaba segura que me fascinaba.

Y eso era suficiente para dar rienda suelta a los deseos de la carne.

Me encantaba todo.

Desde ser tocada por ella.

Hasta sentir sus uñas largas rasguñar levemente mi piel.

Trate de profundizar el beso, pero ante su maestría yo era torpe.

Y eso me avergonzó.

No tenía mucha experiencia en ese ámbito.

Me faltaba instrucción.

Asami noto mi frustración y subió mi rostro colorado de fogosidad para decirme.

 **"Estoy dispuesta a enseñarte lo que quieras"**

Haciéndome sentir como la sangre corría por mis venas.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tomo una de mis manos para llevarla a su pierna.

Colocando mi extremidad un poco más abajo de la falda que estaba semi levantada por su posición sobre el escritorio.

Y me invito junto a ella a seguir un camino glorioso por su piel porcelana.

Luego me dijo al oído:

 **"Tócame Korra, acaríciame como lo haces con tus ojos cada vez que me ves"**

Decidí tomar la sugerencia como una orden y lo hice.

Deslice mi mano por debajo de la tela puliendo con mi palma todo lo que tocaba.

Subiendo con sutileza su falda.

Opte por recostarla un poco y empezar a besar su cuello.

Ella suspiro y note que su respiración también estaba acelerada.

Llegue a los glúteos que muchas veces contemple en secreto.

Le hacia todo lo que en mis sueños húmedos ya le había hecho.

A esa altura de la situación ya estaba completamente excitada y a dolorida por la atención que reclamaba mi punto intimo entre las piernas.

Sentía placer a cascadas al escuchar sus callados gemidos y apreciar su anatomía dominada bajo mi cuerpo.

Solo con tenerla entre mis brazos podría llegar al orgasmo.

Ella susurraba mi nombre y acariciaba mi cabeza.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas más vigorosamente dejando sentir el calor que salía de su centro.

Los botones cerrados de su camisa no me dejaron llegar hasta sus senos.

Para saborearlos y succionarlos como si no estuviéramos encerradas en un salón.

En medio de una gran cantidad de gente que nos podía descubrir y que hacia ese momento más excitante.

La alce con brusquedad de la mesa.

Entre mis brazos.

Dejando notar mí fuerza.

Para pegarla contra la pared suave pero contundente.

Cosa que a mi profesora le fascino.

Ella no dejo de rodearme con sus piernas y yo empecé a estrujarme de arriba para abajo contra ella.

Utilizando de apoyo el muro detrás de su espalda.

La mujer que había tenido tanto poder sobre mí, ya no parecía ser parte de este mundo.

Asami solo quería más.

Y yo deseaba aprender todo lo que ella me enseñara.


	3. Chapter 3

Un golpe en la puerta nos despidió del divino trance.

Alguien necesitaba hablar con Asami.

Yo solo quería hacerla mía.

Introducirme en ella.

Sato paro la exploración de mi lengua sobre su cuerpo para con todo el poder de la voluntad proponer una tregua.

"Korra, por ahora no podemos seguir"

Bajo sus piernas para erguirse y se arregló la facha separándose un poco de mí.

Molesta y fastidiada de ser interrumpida.

Miro mi rostro, limpio el labial que había dejado esparcido sobre mi piel y labios.

Un rubor diferente al anterior me ataco.

Vergüenza.

Apenas me daba cuenta de la gravedad y osadía de mis actos.

Baje la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos.

Ella rió, de esa forma tan delicada pero sonora para mis oídos.

Deliciosa tentación, esa mujer libero una bestia que estaba encerrada muy dentro de mí.

Hizo que me olvidara de mi pudor y recato.

Tiro a la basura mi niñez y me coloco una medalla de adulta.

Manejo los impulsos, guió mis intenciones.

Palpo mi cuerpo extasiado y juvenil.

"Eres tan tierna"

Dijo tomándome la barbilla para hacer que la viera levantando una ceja agregando a lo dicho.

"¿Le vas a tener miedo a la piel luego de que mataste al tigre?"

Un remolino de emociones y sensaciones físicas pasaban por mi cuerpo y mente.

Pero quería cerrar con broche de oro la obra.

Busque con mis ojos el paquete sobre el escritorio y tome el último trozo de chocolate que quedaba para colocarlo en mi boca.

Atrapando nuevamente a mi querida profesora entre mis brazos para besarla profundamente.

Poniendo en práctica lo recién aprendido.

Ella acepto con pasión lo que le daba.

Se divirtió un instante más en el interior de mí.

Separándonos solo la falta de oxígeno y otro golpe en la maldita puerta.

Observamos el deseo dibujado en nuestros rostros con las frentes pecadas y el aliento cercano.

Yo le pregunte.

"¿Merezco aprobar o necesito más practica?"

Refiriéndome a la imitación del juego que ella comenzó.

Asami sonrió de nuevo, cerrando los parpados para abrirlos con lentitud y lujuria.

Apuñalando mis sentidos con su atención.

Me beso tiernamente la comisura de los labios y respondió.

"Muy bien hecho, ahora puedes pasar al próximo nivel pero será para otra clase"

Sato se retiró de mi cuerpo para peinar su cabello y arreglar las cosas que había sobre el escritorio, sacando un espejo del bolso para verse antes de abrir la puerta.

Mire los gastrocnemios contraerse sobre los tacones cuando se inclinó en busca de un lápiz labial.

Admire sus glúteos levantados y deliciosos.

A mi mente vino el contenido por evaluar en aquel próximo nivel.

Sentí palpitar mi sexualidad de emoción.

¿Hasta donde llegaría y que cosas nuevas me enseñaría?

"Korra, hablaremos de esto en otro momento por ahora es muy peligroso que salgas de este salón con esa mirada tan encendida y ese aspecto emocionado. Cálmate un poco y deja de mirarme el trasero"

Dijo observándome por el espejo.

Rayos, descubierta en el acto una vez más.

Era cierto necesitaba calmar mis instintos y parecer natural o quien fuera el idiota que tocaba la puerta por cuarta vez sospecharía.

No llevaba mi bolso, lo había dejado en la motocicleta antes de pasar por la cafetería pero con que tomara entre mis manos el examen y aparentara estar enfocada en el papel sería suficiente.

"Espero no le expliques a nadie lo que te enseñe hoy, en especial a ninguna otra mujer"

Solo podía compartir conocimientos estrictamente de la materia pero no de su clase especial y carnal.

"Sé que eres una persona discreta por lo tanto no necesito recordarte que esto queda entre las dos, lo que paso hace un momento no fue la mejor forma de hacer evidente nuestros sentimientos pero te recompensare por ello. Ahora debo atender mis deberes"

Comento antes de abrir la salida.

Tome su mano entre la mía y la mire con amor para responder sus palabras.

"No tienes de que preocuparte, cuando tengas el tiempo estaré disponible para aprender. Gracias por todo lo de hoy"

Luego le plante un beso en el dorso de la misma, tierno y lento.

Dejando ver lo muy agradecida que estaba de ser su alumna especial.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y coloco la mano que bese sobre mi pecho.

Deslizando la extremidad por él.

Pasando por mi abdomen.

Terminando en la hebilla de mí correa.

Dejo el entretenimiento y volteo con rapidez hacia la puerta girando el seguro.

Fingiendo una despedida normal, atendiendo al intruso.

Un profesor de otra sección que necesitaba del salón para dar su clase, porque en asignado no servía el aire acondicionado.

Mire por última vez a la reina que le ponía esposas a mi libre albedrío antes de bajar por las escaleras viendo como ella me picaba un ojo y lanzaba un beso a las espaldas de su colega.

Haciendo que yo casi rodara por las escaleras perdiendo la noción del primer escalón.

¿Qué sería de mí el resto del semestre?

Aun sentía la humedad entre mis piernas que había dejado ese encuentro.

Todo lo que podía hacer al respecto era esperar por la nueva clase que disfrutaría sin lugar a dudas y daría mi mejor esfuerzo por aprobar con la mejor puntuación.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba en el cafetín disfrutando de una plática entre compañeros tomando una soda sabor manzanita cuando Opal llego buscando asiento a mi lado.

Abrazando mi torso quitándome la botella de la mano para beber de ella.

La salude y no le di mayor importancia al asunto pasando mi brazo derecho por detrás de su cuerpo para darle la comodidad de seguir pegada a mí.

Deje que se comportara conmigo como quisiera.

Ella era una de mis mejores amigas.

Consejera y amable.

Me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba.

Jugaba bromas tan pesadas y era tan alegre que compaginaba conmigo al natural.

Desvié mi atención de la conversación para pensar en alguien más.

Habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido en aquel salón.

Asami no me había escrito al teléfono.

Yo tampoco decidí molestar con una llamada o mensaje.

Opte por ser madura y paciente.

Sin exigir nada.

Las noches que pasaron luego del encuentro de dos cuerpos sobre un escritorio fueron muy acaloradas, me toque en repetidas ocasiones cuando mis sentidos recordaban las sensaciones.

Desahogando en cantidad el deseo, que no abandonaba mi cuerpo sin importar las veces que llegara al orgasmo.

Imagine el cuerpo de mi profesora en diferentes posiciones.

Mojado.

Vestido.

Desnudo.

Como fuera me excitaba.

Trague de la botella para apaciguar la calentura que resucitaba sin esfuerzo.

Opal me tocaba la pierna.

Diciendo algo que no capte.

Luego arreglo mi gorra hacia atrás y dejo caer unos mechones de mi corto pelo en la frente.

Necesitaba que mi amiga dejara de palparme porque unas manos que acarician no ayudaban a calmar mi excitación cuando en mi mente solo se reflejaba Asami.

Opal introdujo un Snack en mi boca que casi escupí cuando vi dos esmeraldas observándome.

Lo trague sin masticar ahogando mi tráquea con él.

Busque mi refresco dándole una buena tomada.

Profunda.

Para salvar mi vida y mirar con terror la sospecha.

En efecto.

Allí estaba la mujer, sentada del otro lado de la cafetería.

En un lugar donde ella me podía ver perfectamente y yo también pero el resto de nuestros acompañantes no.

Excelente, una macabra jugada del destino.

Al detallar la razón del porque Asami dejo de mirarme me di cuenta de que hablaba con alguien.

Mako la acompañaba.

Un profesor que obviamente estaba muy interesado en ella.

Eso lo sabía media facultad.

Mi profesora proyectaba pasarla feliz con el tipo, tocando su hombro de vez en cuando y sonriendo a todo lo que el sujeto decía.

Hice una mueca imitando los gestos del hombre con fastidio y le di otro sorbo largo a mi bebida.

Apartando mi vista furiosa.

Tratando de no hiperventilar de la rabia y los celos.

Opal me pregunto que me pasaba.

Respondí con un irrespetuoso "Nada"

Descargando mi mal humor con alguien que no lo merecía.

Disculpando mi actitud al instante.

Viendo nuevamente hacia donde estaba Asami.

Sin notar diferencia en la escena.

Mi corazón se estrujo.

Sentí dolor.

Apreté con fuerza la botella que estaba en mi mano, sin tener cuidado del cristal poco denso.

Y esta se partió cortándome la piel.

No reaccione al hecho hasta que mis compañeros lo hicieron evidente alertas por la sangre que corría en la palma.

"Korra tu mano, tenemos que ir a la clínica de la universidad para que te la vean. Tienes vidrio incrustado"

Dijo Opal preocupada, parándose de su sitio para tomar mis cosas obligándome a seguirla.

Yo mire el miembro rojo.

Era una idiota, lesionarme la herramienta más importante para mis labores era lo que menos necesitaba.

Por suerte se trataba de la mano izquierda.

Acepte la ayuda de mi compañera que les dijo a los demás chicos que se ocuparan de limpiar el lugar mientras ella me acompañaba pues la clínica por ser pequeña no aceptaban a más de dos individuos por caso de emergencia.

Me envolví la mano en un paño y la escondí para no hacer escándalo en la vía.

Discrimine que me había manchado un poco la camisa azul con mangas recogidas que llevaba puesta.

Recordando que Asami seguía muy bien acompañada en la cafetería.

Disfrutando con alguien que no era yo.

Llevándome a cerrar mi palma de nuevo y gritar de dolor.

Carajo, lo había olvidado.

"Serás estúpida Korra"

Vocifero Opal dándome una palmada en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

Descolocándome la gorra.

Para luego arreglarla.

"¿En qué rayos estás pensando?, te incrustaras más los vidrios"

Me disculpe ante la tontería.

Aparentando demencia.

Solo quería llegar rápido al consultorio.

Que me abrieran la herida.

Limpiaran.

Verificaran.

Y cerraran.

Sin daños graves ni puntos exagerados.

Necesitaba la movilidad fina de esa mano para muchas cosas.

Como si fuera escuchada por dios, así fue.

La anestesia local que me colocaron me dio sueño.

Por eso el medico indico quedarme un rato más en el consultorio.

Mientras se normalizaba mi nivel cognitivo.

Pero Opal debía irse o esperarme afuera.

No necesitaban gente estropeando los pasillos, aunque poco concurridos importantes de tener libres.

Quite mi gorra para peinar mi corto cabello que llegaba un poco mas arriba de mis hombros.

Me coloque sedente en una silla del silencioso cuarto esperando recuperarme hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos personas.

Una de ellas el doctor que me atendió, y la otra Asami.


	5. Chapter 5

Ella agradeció al médico siendo muy simpática, le dio indicaciones y cerró la puerta.

Quedando solo las dos en aquella habitación.

Al principio me miro con un gesto que parecía ser reproche.

Tal vez por mi estupidez.

Luego se acercó con preocupación arrodillándose frente a mí para tomar mi mano entre la suya y comentar.

"Sí que eres descuidada"

Yo fingí no haber captado su referencia y la ignore.

Mierda, obviamente ella también se había dado cuenta de lo que paso.

Era una hechicera que no se le escapaba nada.

Voltee mi rostro y pregunte que hacia allí.

Viendo un esqueleto a mi derecha como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Tratando de no sucumbir a su presencia.

Asami me pregunto.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada conmigo?"

Posando una mano en mi muslo deslizándola hasta casi llegar a mi entre pierna.

Yo me levante bruscamente de la silla para evitar su contacto.

Mis músculos temblaban ansiosos por el encuentro y su toque.

Pidiendo estar cerca de su calor.

Ante la interrogante recién dicha mire al suelo para decirle.

"No deberías estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo"

Y agregue.

"Mejor ve con el profesor Mako"

Me perdí su reacción facial ante el comentario porque no le miraba el rostro.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y el orgullo alto.

Asami camino hasta mí.

Levanto mi cara para que observara el deseo en sus ojos y sintiera un anhelo en su tacto.

"Korra, no sabía que eras tan celosa"

Ante la opinión solo fruncí el ceño.

Maldición, me había matado yo sola.

Confesé la verdad sin si quiera darme cuenta.

"Castigare esa mala actitud que tienes"

Hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Agarrando el cuello de mi camisa y Atrayéndome con fuerza.

Plantando un beso delicioso en mis labios.

Que necesitaba más que al aire para respirar y desee cada segundo sobreviviendo apartada de ella.

Mi cuerpo respondió como si fuera autónomo.

Traicionero de su dueña pero fiel a esa mujer que le había hecho sentir vivo.

La abrase por la cintura.

Pegando nuestras almas todo lo que fuera posible.

Apreté uno de sus glúteos con lujuria.

Produciendo un dolor que me separo de ella.

Nuevamente había utilizado mi mano.

Mierda, hasta cuando lo olvidaría.

La anestesia ya había perdido un poco de efecto y la baja temperatura del lugar no ayudaba.

"Tonta"

Dijo Asami con una sonrisa tomando mi mano para observarla.

"Ten más cuidado, recuerda que necesito de esas fuertes manos para instruirte adecuadamente"

¡Oh por Raava!

La llama encendida dentro de mí se elevó alimentada por el doble sentido del comentario.

Ella beso el vendaje blanco que recubría mi extremidad cortada dejando sus labios pintados para agregar a sus palabras.

"Yo me encargare de limpiar y cambiar los vendajes en mi casa, no lo olvides ni permitas que nadie más lo haga"

No había reacción para su insinuación.

Estaba estática asimilando lo que había escuchado.

Asami me quería en su hogar.

Era una invitación al placer.

Bendecí el momento en que esa botella se partió.

"Ya que evidentemente te encuentras mejor, me iré. Tengo cosas por atender pero antes te dejare un obsequio para que tu amiga deje de coquetearte tanto"

No alcance a responder la oración cuando ella me llevo contra un muro y me beso con pasión.

Transportándome al cielo con su lengua que tocaba profundo mi interior.

Luego separo el beso para buscar mi cuello.

Saboreando la piel con vehemencia.

Sentí una succión.

Acompañada de otra.

Y otra.

En distintos lugares de la zona.

Lo que fuera que hiciera era maravilloso.

Dominando el instante, dejándome sin armas para atacar.

Al separarse yo quise seguir pero ella me aparto colocando una mano sobre mi pecho llevándome nuevamente contra la pared de forma brusca.

Su mirada dijo que deseaba continuar.

Pero no era el momento ni el sitio indicado.

Asami miro mi cuello y señalo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Espero que el mensaje que deje sobre tu piel, sea lo suficiente claro para tu amiguita"

Yo no entendí a qué se refería.

Solo quería seguir besándola.

Sato se despidió con un "Cuídate Korra, estaremos en contacto para ayudarte con esa herida"

Caminando majestuosa hacia la salida del consultorio y cerrando la puerta.

Dejándome sin palabras ni dignidad.

Pase la mano por mi frente y sentí otro pulsante dolor.

Maldición, para ser la mano izquierda la utilizaba mucho.

Decidí verme en un espejo cercano antes de irme, para arreglar mi camisa y quitar las manchas de labial.

No quería hacer esperar más a Opal.

Ya me sentía lo suficiente fuerte como para irme a casa.

Tendría que inventarme una de mago para poder manejar la motocicleta, ya se me ocurría algo.

Afinque la servilleta que utilizaba para quitar el labial de mi cuello, al no desaparecer algunas manchas.

Dándome cuenta que aquello no era maquillaje si no rojos y evidentes chupetones.

Y no simples y delicadas marcas que se convertirían en morados.

No.

Eran unos que se podían ver a kilómetros de distancia.

No podía ser posible.

Asami me había marcado casi todo el cuello.

¿Cómo carajos iba a sobrevivir a las preguntas que me haría hasta mi perra Naga cuando vieran una cosa tan extravagante?

Necesitaba una bufanda.

Pero.

¿Dónde coño hallaría una estúpida bufanda en medio de una clínica?

Mire a mi alrededor y lo único que encontré a mano fue un collarín.

¿Rayos quien creería eso?

Joder me había cortado la mano no partido el cuello.

Ok.

Respire profundo y trate de calmarme.

Me invente una caída ficticia dentro del consultorio y una supuesta lesión de vertebra cuando Opal sorprendida por mi aspecto me pregunto que me había pasado dentro de la unidad médica.

Camine por los pasillos de la Universidad escondiéndome de cualquier mujer hermosa para identificar que no se trataba de mi profesora.

No quería que Asami me viera con una cosa tan horrenda puesta.

Opal me miraba extrañada del comportamiento y me pregunto "¿Que ocurre Korra?"

Yo solo agregue a mi lista de lesiones inexistentes un dolor de espalda gravísimo que no me dejaba caminar muy bien.

Ella pareció no tragarse ese cuento pero no pregunto más al respecto.

Aproveche el momento para pedir prestado una de esas cosas que se echan las mujeres en el rostro que ocultaba sus imperfecciones.

El color de piel de Opal no era muy lejano al mío.

"¿Para qué quieres mi polvo?"

Joder estaba preguntando demasiado.

"Korra tu ni siquiera te maquillas"

Eso era cierto, pero necesitaba el objeto mágico para esconder esos chupetones que se transformarían en algo peor y más llamativo mediante avanzara el tiempo.

De alguna forma la convencí de dármelo.

Casi llegando al estacionamiento ella dijo.

"¿Por cierto no viste a la profesora Asami dentro de la clínica?

Si no fuera por el collarín que llevaba puesto que no me dejaba voltear bruscamente de verdad si me hubiera fracturado la cervical.

Volví a mentir con un "No"

Opal se preguntó porque la profesora había llegado a la clínica tan apurada en busca de alguien.

Yo disimule diciendo que tal vez se trataba de algún novio que se había desmayado.

Después agrego a sus comentarios.

"Cuando salió de la unidad me miro realmente feo, y camino hacia mí. Pensé que quería asesinarme porque se había enterado de lo mal que hablo de ella en los pasillos, pero luego pareció recordar algo y se fue por otro camino"

Esboce una sonrisa, más que nerviosa.

Palmeando fuertemente la espalda de mí amiga.

Diciendo "Son ideas tuyas, la profesora es un pan de dios nunca sería capaz de nada malo"

¡Ja!

Ese cuento no me lo creía ni yo, pero bueno lo importante era darle camuflaje a todo.

Preste atención a lo cercano de la salida y me di cuenta que Asami venía por un pasillo.

¡Maldición!

¿Hasta cuándo el puto día me daba un descanso?

Tome la mano de Opal y le dije "Acabo de recordar que mi motocicleta tiene un escape de gasolina así que corre antes de que explote con todo en el estacionamiento"

Pero ella quiso negarse a lo espontaneo del comentario.

"Corre como el viento Opal, corre. Si no quieres que explote media Universidad"

A esa altura ya ni lógica tenía lo que mi mente creaba y salía de mi boca.

Pero haría lo necesario para que Asami no me viera en esa situación, con un aditamento medico mal puesto.


	6. Chapter 6

Había transcurrido un día desde la lesión de mi mano y aquel encuentro en la clínica.

Aprendí como utilizar el maquillaje para ocultar mis chupetones junto a un suéter bastante alto en el cuello.

En la noche casi no dormí, por obvias razones que mi cuerpo no quería dejar de recordar.

Sensaciones que aumentaban mi libido a millón.

Lujuria que solo disminuía al levantarme de mi cama en plena madrugada para hacer flexiones de codos hasta desfallecer.

Apaciguando lo que no quitaba el auto placer.

Teniendo cuidado de la cicatriz que dejo la botella rota.

Llego el horario por asistir a la clase de Asami.

Con un examen oral practico de Kinesiología de la cadera.

No demore en pararme fuera del salón para esperar la orden de entrar en parejas y presentar la prueba como el resto de mis compañeros.

Más nerviosa por quien me evaluaría que por la misma evaluación.

Opal llego segundos después para juntarse conmigo en espera que la profesora saliera del salón.

Sato se asomó por la puerta, abriéndola apenas un poco.

Indico que pasaran dos personas más.

Hice un gesto de querer ofrecerme para la guillotina pero mi amiga me tomo del brazo para decirme algo.

"Espera Korra, practiquemos en el pasillo hasta quedar de ultimas. Tendremos más tiempo para repasar y podremos escuchar de los que salen que está preguntando Asami"

No es como si en una o dos horas esperando a las afueras que todos pasaran íbamos a aprender mucho, pero no era una mala idea.

Repasamos el cuaderno y cosas que se suponían que ni siquiera iban pero que ya estaban evaluadas.

Por lo tanto podían ser preguntadas o añadidas.

Cada vez que Asami abría la puerta del salón para dejar salir a los alumnos mi corazón se aceleraba.

Miraba esperando que ella se asomara.

Disimulando mi interés.

Encubriendo la inquietud.

Casi al terminar con los grupos donde ya solo quedaba una pareja por pasar para que fuera nuestro turno.

Asami salió del salón a contar cuantos faltaban por el examen.

Yo me levante al instante.

Apretando la libreta que estaba en mi mano.

Delineando con mi vista aquellas piernas desnudas.

La falda de moda, color vinotinto como su labial.

Apretada.

Con costuras finas que se pegaban a las curvas de muerte placentera.

Una camisa de escote no vulgar que me quitaba la respiración.

Dejando ver la piel blanca con pequeñas pecas justo donde las órbitas centrales bien formada de sus senos se juntaban.

La cadena que brillaba.

Oro.

Un reloj que marcaba el tiempo que faltaba por hacerla mía.

Con pinta de ser costoso.

Distinguido y original.

Todo lo que la adornaba le daba ese toque refinado y dominante a la poseedora.

De buen gusto.

Los objetos ostentosos parecían gozar sobre ella.

Como si no hubiera un mejor lugar para ser exhibidos.

Me perdí en la realidad y fui sacada del momento por su sonrisa.

Ella me miro, con ese gesto entre amable y sexual.

Dejando que solo mi persona viera las verdaderas intenciones.

Asami descubrió que la había desnudado con los ojos que poseo y de los cuales solo ella es dueña.

En menos de dos minutos.

Hambrienta.

Pasional.

Juvenil.

Luego desvió su mirada a un lado.

Observando a Opal.

Cambiando de actitud.

Indico pasar a los siguientes y cerró la puerta.

Quise dejarme caer contra el piso sin importar que se partiera alguna parte de mí.

Tenía tanta tensión en mi cuerpo.

Sentía la adrenalina en poca cantidad viajando por mi sangre.

Generando que mis manos temblaran.

De euforia y deseo.

Tuve que golpear mi rostro para recordar lo que tanto había estudiado y concentrarme en aprobar.

Se suponía que esa era la principal razón de mi asistencia.

Por supuesto que lo hice con mi mano sana.

Ya había aprendido a despegarme un poco de la izquierda.

Luego de lastimarme unas cien mil veces más antes de agarrar escarmiento.

Opal trato de consolar mi inquietud pensando que mi angustia se debía a lo difícil del tema.

Sobando mi abdomen con palabras de aliento.

Sin saber que solo era excitación.

Respire profundo hundiendo mi rostro nuevamente en la libreta practicando movimientos.

Contando los segundo que pasaban.

Faltando cada vez menos para pasar frente a la dama que debilitaba mis rodillas pero endurecía mi entrepierna.

Nos sentamos en el suelo tras la espera.

Opal repetía algunos músculos tratando de memorizar los orígenes y las inserciones.

Yo solo subía la mirada a la manilla de la puerta para ver si esta giraba dejando salir a la diosa dueña del salón.

Una llave que daba paso a la apertura resonó.

Muy sonora para mi oído.

Haciendo que me levantara de golpe nuevamente para tomar mis cosas.

Luego la puerta grande de madera se abrió.

Dejando pasar al dúo anterior fuera del aula.

La profesora indico entrar a los que faltaban con un gesto y atendimos al llamado.

Camine como si fuera un robot.

Sintiendo el rose de mi bolso contra la espalda.

Trague saliva dejando el interior de mi boca seca.

Y los malos pensamientos volaron.

Como palomas en una plaza ahuyentadas por un niño.

Pase por su lado.

Inspirando el olor.

Perfume caro de mujer importante y acaudalada.

De aquellos que solo vez en propagandas.

No pude mirar el rostro que me quitaba inteligencia y atención.

Solo me introduje en el fondo del salón frió.

A ella le encantaba las bajas temperaturas.

Sin embargo yo soy bastante friolenta.

Opal me empujo un poco.

Abrazando mi figura levemente por detrás como si en su acción me quisiera dar suerte diciéndome que el momento había llegado.

Por dios aquello parecía más una entrega de tesis que un simple examen.

Pero así eran todas las pruebas con la profesora Sato.

Temida por la mayoría de los estudiantes de la facultad de ciencias de la salud.

Por su mente ágil.

Preparada.

Profesional.

Apta.

Competente y calificada.

Imprimiendo malicia a sus acciones cuando le hacían perder el tiempo o veía deficiencias grandes en un alumnos avanzados.

Colocando al sujeto en su lugar.

Destrozando su existencia con palabras y al final dándole ánimos de seguir en la carrera.

Separe rápidamente los brazos de Opal que se cerraban alrededor de mi torso.

Para no dejar nada a la imaginación de Asami.

Tosiendo sonoramente disimulando el momento.

Colocando mi bolso sobre una camilla disponible entre las muchas que ocupaban el salón.

Amplio sin pupitres.

Metiendo la libreta en el morral para comenzar a quitarme la ropa y quedar solo en la necesaria.

Un bóxer Calvin Klein negro y una franelilla blanca.

Pulcra y planchada.

Sin embargo Opal opto por colocarse un traje de baño mínimo muy atractivo bajo la ropa que traía puesta.

Prenda y panorama que casi hicieron que se me fueran los ojos de la impresión.

Ahogándome una vez más.

Tosiendo con la cara completamente roja.

Lo podía sentir, el calor en mi rostro.

Asami se recostó en una esquina del escritorio y me miró fijamente preguntando.

"¿Qué pasa Korra?"

Agrego.

"¿Te sientes mal?"

Sabiendo perfectamente porque estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón.

Maldición.

Si miraba a Opal, mi querida y amada profesora se daría cuenta.

Llevando a temer por mi seguridad y las consecuencias.

Pero debía divisar porque se trataba de mi supuesto paciente enfermo o lesionado.

Y no solo admirar, si no también tocar.

Era como si la vida se riera de mí.

Por lo irónico del momento.

No me interesa en nada mirar el cuerpo de Opal.

Aunque no está nada mal.

Pero.

Más me fascina el de Asami.

Sin embargo la bella hembra dueña del vigor que me lleva a tocarme en las noches.

Confundiría las cosas.

Como todas las mujeres lo hacen.

Y no puedo sacarme los ojos de la cara solo para ser fiel.

Sato tenía que entender que la situación se escapaba de mis manos.

Me deshice de mis propias restricciones acercándome a donde estaba Asami.

Quien me miraba atentamente.

Esperando que mi pie se deslizara por la cuerda delgada que estaba muy alto de un barranco.

Matando al acróbata por distraerse con cuatro grandes razones cubiertas por un bañador con poca tela.

Le respondí su anterior pregunta con un "Nada profesora, solo es una pequeña tos que me ataca desde hace varios días"

Sin ojear otra cosa que no fuera la lista que tenía en la mano donde escribía mi nombre para comenzar con la puntuación.

Ella movió su cabeza lentamente de arriba para abajo, aceptando lo que le dije aconsejando una cura diciendo.

"Conozco un excelente remedio para ese tipo de malestar, cuando terminemos con esto te lo enseñare"

No sé si quería ser salvada o solo hundida en aquella amenaza escondida bajo un simple comentario.


	7. Chapter 7

Empezaba a sentir palpitar mi centro.

Vibrar mi interior.

Emocionado.

Necesitaba contenerme.

Estaba en ropa íntima.

Mojarme de ganas no era lo que precisaba en ese momento.

Lo que requería era una bombona de oxígeno y una ambulancia.

Que salvara mi vida de fallecer de ansias.

No dije más.

Baje el rostro y Opal se acomodó a mi lado.

La profesora pido su nombre completo para ponerlo en la lista.

Ordeno que yo fuera la primera por evaluar.

Portando la seriedad dándome un poco de tranquilidad.

Permitiendo despejar la mente.

Concentrarme en lo que decía y debía hacer.

Origen, inserción, acción e inervación del musculo pectíneo.

Fácil.

Lo respondí.

Me indico hacer una extensión de cadera.

Nombrar los músculos implicados.

Cuales eran principales y accesorios.

Nuevamente origen, inserción e inervación de todos ellos.

Comportamiento biomecánico de ligamentos de la coxofemoral.

Sin complicaciones se lo dije.

Me asigno un caso clínico para hacer trabajar mi habilidad de deducción junto al conocimiento.

Punto gatillo en el musculo piramidal que podía desencadenar una ciatalgia.

"Cuando muevas al paciente ten cuidado con tu mano Korra"

Recalco.

No supe si la advertencia de mi profesora era preocupación por mi herida o algo más.

Pero la acepte sin dudar.

Le indique a Opal que se colocara en posición prono sobre una camilla que estaba en medio de la habitación.

Explique los procedimientos para liberar la contractura.

Desde técnicas manuales hasta agentes físicos.

Tratando de no tocarle el trasero más de lo que debía a mi amiga.

Con la extremidad que aún me servía.

Mi profesora se colocó a un lado.

Muy cerca.

Mirándome atentamente.

Como si disfrutara torturarme.

Hundiendo cada vez más el dedo en la llaga.

Maravillándose del suplicio.

De todos los casos que me pudo colocar debía ser justo ese donde tenía que pinchar con mi dedo el centro del glúteo voluminoso y descubierto de Opal.

Asami se inclinó.

Respirando próxima.

Ligando el calor que salía de nuestros cuerpos.

Provocando que le prestara toda atención a ella.

Para escuchar salir de su boca un "Excelente Korra ahora vamos con la última pregunta"

Yo respire cuando me dio un espacio mínimo.

Indicando el mando final.

Un movimiento concéntrico en grado dos.

Donde solo participaran los flexores de cadera.

Con Opal de ayudante.

No lo pensé mucho.

Le indique a mi amiga que se colocara de cubito lateral.

Dándome la espalda para quedar mirando a una pared blanca con beige.

Le tome la pierna y dibuje el movimiento pidiendo que luego lo hiciera activamente.

Cuando yo le diera la orden.

Asami espero paciente la tutela que llevo a la respuesta.

Al terminar.

Espere por su aprobación.

Segura de haberlo hecho bien.

Ella coloco una mano en mi hombro y la deslizo por mi espalda.

Hasta llegar a mis glúteos.

Tomando uno y apretándolo con fuerza.

Colocando su boca muy pegada a mí oreja para decir.

"Magnífico, sigues mejorando cada vez más"

Mi todo estaba paralizado.

Por suerte Opal no podía ver.

Asami siendo astuta lo sabía.

Aprovecho esa ventaja y jugo conmigo.

Consciente de que su manoseo no dañaba la impecable nota.

Porque mi examen ya había terminado.

Ahora el turno de Opal.

Asami se alejó.

Buscando el escritorio.

Escribiendo dos números al lado de mí nombre.

Dejando caer la pluma dorada con negro en el suelo.

Para agacharse de forma erótica.

Haciendo inevitable verle las posaderas de afrodita.

Voltee.

Contra mi voluntad.

Abrazando el poco juicio que me quedaba.

Hablando con Opal para que se levantara y tomara su turno en la fila.

Me senté en la camilla esperando ser la paciente.

Clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Escuchando lo que la profesora preguntaba.

Vaya.

Estaba tirando a matar a la pobre Opal.

Eran preguntas que no tenían nada que ver con la cadera.

Si no articulaciones ya evaluadas.

Me sorprendió cuando interrogo varios músculos de la mano.

Los cuales son tripeluos de aprender y memorizar.

Suerte que la noche anterior Opal se quedó en mi casa repasando todo lo visto.

Por eso pudo contestar y pasar al caso clínico.

Donde yo entraba como el personaje necesitado de la terapia.

Sedente sobre el borde de la camilla.

Mire el rostro de mi amiga.

Su mirada decía muchas cosas.

Ninguna nada buena de Asami.

La profesora pensó por un momento y hablo.

Pidiendo que le fuera explicado porque se daba la condromalacia y que papel jugaban los vastos del cuádriceps en el cuadro clínico.

Como se veía afectado el musculo.

Signos y síntomas de la patología.

Se suponía que era una enfermedad que afectaba la parte posterior de la rotula, por lo tanto un tema que no habíamos visto.

Pero al participar los cuádriceps, no era del todo errado preguntar.

"No necesitas tocar a Korra para responder"

Señalo Sato.

Al ver que Opal empezó a palpar mi pierna en busca de una respuesta.

Nerviosa por estar cerca de reprobar.

Yo le susurre a mi amiga que se tranquilizara.

Que recordara aquella vez que nos colamos en la conferencia gratuita del semestre pasado donde abordaron el tema.

"Tú sabes la respuesta"

La apoye.

Asami carraspeo.

Diciendo que dejara de hablar si no quería bajar mi puntuación a un cero.

Fruncí el ceño y calle frustrada.

La profesora le indico a Opal que no necesitaba apurarse con la respuesta, que podía pensar todo lo que quisiera.

Mi amiga cambio su semblante preocupado a una sonrisa.

Evocando lo que sabía.

Respondiendo a medias la pregunta.

Que le fue suficiente para pasar al último ejercicio.

Excéntrico de abductores de cadera grado cinco.

Sencillo.

Opal lo hizo.

Explicando cada fase de forma natural y fluida.

Aprobando el examen sobrepasando todas las dificultades y expectativas.

Al final Asami la felicito y coloco su nota.

Opal estaba radiante por el logro.

Agradecida por haberla ayudado con el estudio durante toda la noche mientras se colocaba la ropa.

Revelando que durmió en mí casa enfrente de la profesora.

Dando rienda suelta a lo que ella quisiera pensar.

Al instante, como efecto domino.

Asami me indico que no me vistiera.

Que me enseñaría lo que me prometió minutos antes.

Dejando retirar a Opal.

Para quedar las dos a solas en la habitación de formación académica.


	8. Chapter 8

Me detuve a firmar el papel donde estaba mi nota.

Tomando la pluma entre mi mano derecha.

Aun en ropa práctica.

Tal como lo había ordenado mi profesora.

Sato verifico el pasillo junto a la hora

Asegurando la puerta.

Yo me erguí.

Ella se acercó.

Abrazando mi cuerpo por detrás.

Haciéndome temblar de ganas.

Cuando observo mi extremidad izquierda.

Regaño mi cambio de vendaje.

Renovación que hice muy pronto.

Para evitar que se viera sucio el material.

Luego.

Posando su boca muy cerca de mi oído me pregunto.

"¿Me has extrañado Korra?"

Acariciando mi abdomen por debajo de la franelilla.

Dirigiendo los labios calientes desde el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Hasta el comienzo de mi espalda.

Mordiendo.

Saboreando la parte trasera de mi nuca.

Dibujando un camino de labial.

Dejando de palpar mi grupo muscular anterior.

Para pasar al posterior.

Delineando todo a su paso.

Con tacto experto.

Trapecios.

Deltoides.

Romboides.

Supraespinosos.

Infraespinosos.

Redondos.

Dorsales.

"Como la luna al sol en cada amanecer"

Le respondí.

"Claro que te extrañe, mi cuerpo te puede dar fe de eso"

Libere sutilmente.

Asami tomo mis glúteos.

Estrujando.

Clavando sus uñas.

Lijando la piel.

Apretando.

Masajeando el placer.

Cobrando lo que no pudo hacer libremente minutos antes.

Me fascinaba que ella me tocara.

Que detallara cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Agraciándose con el resultado de arduas horas de entrenamiento o regalo de la genética.

"Korra me encanta tu espalda ancha y abdomen cincelado"

Se le escapo.

Me voltee.

Para dar un discurso de premios Oscar detallando todo lo que también me gustaba de ella.

Devolver el alago.

Pero Asami me callo con un beso.

Rápido.

Agregando una interrogante.

"¿Dime Korra te has tocado pensando en mí?"

Diez mil veces.

En todas partes.

A cada hora.

En las noches.

Frías.

Calientes.

Tibias.

Luego y antes de nuestro encuentro.

"Si te dijera que ya casi rompo un record guinness tratando de saciar el hambre que tengo por ti ¿Me creerías?"

Admití.

Asami soltó una risa.

Suave.

Baja.

Delicada.

Fina.

Que denotaba complacencia.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Aproximándose a mi rostro.

Besando la comisura de mis labios.

Alejándose un poco para plantear algo.

Dejando que me recostara contra el escritorio.

"Te prometí una recompensa luego de nuestro primer encuentro, después un castigo por tu mal comportamiento y también una clase intima"

Ella hizo un gesto de estar pensando con seriedad lo que seguía.

Añadiendo.

"Te daré las tres cosas en una, esta lección la titulare… Contención"

El nombre aunque extraño era lo que menos me importaba.

Recelosa de lo que venía a continuación.

Cuando con un dedo y gesto sensual me llamo hacia donde estaba parada.

Alejando mi lugar actual.

Acate su mando.

Como un perro hace con su amo.

Queriendo preguntar.

Poder hablar.

Confesar.

Participar.

Pero las palabras no salían.

Asami señalo que no me moviera del sitio.

Desfilando por un punto muerto de mi vista.

Camino al escritorio.

Escuche que buscaba algo dentro de su bolso.

Ella indico que no volteara si deseaba seguir con la lección.

Una vez más.

Le hice caso.

Sin dudar.

Como un soldado a su sargento.

Ocho segundos después.

Sato se acercó por detrás.

Tomando uno de mis brazos.

Rosando el bello erizado.

Con delicadeza.

Luego tomo el otro.

Haciendo lo mismo.

Hasta que su agarre cambio.

De angelical a feroz.

Siendo tenaz.

Precisa.

Consistente.

Veloz.

Colocando algo en las muñecas.

Que luego reconocí.

Gracias al sonido de una clausura.

La sensación de un frio metal.

"Te quedan bien las esposa Korra"

Hablo evidenciando lo obvio.

Maldición.

Deje que me cortara las alas.

Sin siquiera protestar.

"Con esta clase te enseñare a contener tus impulsos para que no te vuelvas a lastimar, lo quieras o no"

Trague saliva ante lo explicado.

"También te recompensare con una verdad"

Dijo caminando a mí alrededor.

Para nuevamente acercarse de frente.

Hacia mi oído derecho declarando.

"Yo también me he tocado mucho pensando en ti"

Haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Sintiendo un escalofrió en la base de mi cabeza.

Acompañado de la electricidad que debilitaba mis piernas.

Pero potenciaba mi sexualidad mojada.

"Te lo mostrare"

Manifestó.

Empujando mi cuerpo en busca de la silla del escritorio.

Para sentarme.

Siendo nada amable.

Una fiera.

Bárbara.

Dictadora.

Poderosa.

Tomando una regla bastante larga del escritorio.

Objeto que para mí había salido de la nada.

Preocupando mi imaginación.

Solo un poco.

Ella choco el instrumento con su palma.

Tenue.

Repetitivo.

Insinuando un castigo.

Luego.

Trazo con la punta.

Partes de mi cuerpo.

Tanteo que me entusiasmaba.

Sato dejo de hacerlo.

Apartando.

Para delinear sus curvas con la herramienta.

Cambiando los papeles.

De pareja a solitario.

Buscando el cierre de su falda.

Generando que mi mandíbula se apretara.

Haciendo mover mi posición sobre la silla.

Bailando coqueta.

Razone que se trataba de una danza.

Que recreaba la esencia de lo bello.

Hasta que me di cuenta que ella pretendía quitarse la prenda.

Revelación que me hizo tomar aire lentamente.

Llenando mi pecho vivo.

Botando el dióxido de carbono sonoro por mi nariz.

Para evitar desmayarme.

¡Era el mejor día de mi vida!

Sexualmente hablando.

Esa hembra.

La dama dueña de mi razón.

Intelecto.

Racionalidad.

Juicio de mi consciencia.

De todo lo que poseo que no comparto con nadie.

Se despojaba de la tela valiosa que la vestía.

Liberando su piel porcelana.

Abrí mis orbes azules como platos.

Ya no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Estaba hipnotizada.

Como serpiente cobra al escuchar una tonada.

Siseando.

Ante lo descubierto.

Amarrada de una flauta escultural.

Siguiendo en detalle cada movimiento.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami me regalo una sonrisa.

Con aspecto centrado que desataba el caos en mi interior.

Alegre por mi impresión.

Orgullosa del efecto que generaba.

"¿Korra sabes lo que llevo bajo de mi falda cuando me toca dar tus clases?"

Ese enigma.

Estaba resuelto.

Claro que sabía.

Aunque al conocerla.

Por más que intente.

No pude mirar más arriba de sus pliegues poplíteos.

Hasta nuestro primer encuentro.

Donde ella dio apertura.

Dejando entrar mi cintura.

Entre sus muslos.

Admirando en un retrosegundo.

Un encaje interior negro.

Que casi pude tocar.

Pero ahora.

No muy diferente al de aquel día.

Era color rojo.

Tejido fuego con bordado de flores.

"Me calienta sentir tanta libertad mientras te observo sentada en tu pupitre, haciéndome el amor con tu interés"

Revelo.

Dejando caer la falda contra el piso que la reclamaba.

Sintiendo felicidad la gravedad de acariciar el revestimiento.

Tense mi pelvis hacia arriba ante la opresión de mis huesos coxales.

Una pequeña envestida que reclamaba.

Generada por la instigación.

El agite que dominaba mi zona baja.

Casi rogando que Asami se acercara.

Con los puños apretados.

Sin importar el dolor de mi garra zurda herida.

Que se volvía placentero junto al de mí entrepierna.

"No sabía que llevabas tan poca ropa por mi culpa, tu también me excitas mucho Asami"

Conteste.

Viendo como Ella se deshacía de la pieza que estaba a sus pies.

Dejándola a un lado.

Aumentando la rigidez esparcida de mi ingle.

Sato froto la regla.

Volviendo mi atención al elemento largo y plano.

Aproximándose.

Azotando la parte interior de mi pierna.

Haciendo que saltara levemente del asiento.

"Profesora Asami para ti Korra"

Aclaro.

Corrigiendo en un santiamén.

Mi atrevimiento.

"Como usted diga"

Replique.

De inmediato.

Siguiendo el juego.

Recibiendo otro latigazo que separaba la pierna no golpeaba.

Dejando mi posición disponible para que ella se colocara sobre mi físico de atleta.

De frente.

Sintiendo su centro muy cerca del mío.

Llevando mi circulación al máximo.

Explotando mis hormonas.

Reventando mi sexo.

Sato tomo mi corto cabello dejando la regla a un lado.

Jalando con la fuerza suficiente para hacerme mirar por encima.

Donde estaba la boca maquillada deseosa.

Plantando un beso salvaje.

Que respondí.

Mi profesora dejo sentir su lengua.

Ansiosa.

Viva.

Con un doctorado en dar placer.

Nadando.

Transitando.

Hasta que de pronto se detuvo.

Destrozando la nula distancia.

Con la violencia que exudaba.

Dejando marcado en el aire solo un hilo transparente de saliva que nos unía.

Mi respiración al igual que la de ella estaba acelerada.

Al máximo.

Jadeando.

Asami empezó de nuevo a deslizar sus manos por toda mi anatomía.

Como si le urgiera tocar.

Hacer real lo que miraba.

Moviéndose sobre mí de una forma que me volvía loca.

Demente.

Lunática.

Imprudente.

Mis antebrazos estaban marcados.

Por venas sobresalientes llenas de lujuria.

Pasión.

Rabia.

Frustración.

Al no poder soltar mis manos.

Para tomar entre ellas a mí adorada profesora.

Asami se levantó del puesto que mi cuerpo le daba.

Dejando anonadado el momento.

Movió el escritorio.

Se colocó sobre el mismo.

Quedando frente a mí.

Quitando la única prenda íntima inferior.

Colocando sus tacones de marca sobre mis hombros.

Abriendo las piernas.

Dejando ver la gloria.

Bañada en espesa cantidad transparente de ese líquido que tanto anhelaba saborear.

"¿Te gusta?"

Pregunto.

"Me encanta"

Conteste.

Magnetizada por el paisaje.

Contagiada de la misma acuosidad.

Ella transporto una mano al lugar.

Abultado.

Grande.

Prodigioso.

Hinchado.

Rojo.

Limpio.

Hermoso.

Maravilloso.

Abriendo los labios que recubrían el interruptor atrayente.

Dejando el interior colorido más a la vista.

Tomando su botón de placer entre dos dedos para deslizarlo de arriba para abajo.

Lubricado.

Generando que me inclinara hacia delante en busca de llegar mi lengua.

Para darle gozo a la dueña de semejante preciosura.

Diversión.

Placer.

Pero ella me detuvo con su pie en mi hombro haciéndome volver.

Pegando contra la silla.

"Si me tocas te reprobare Korra, recuerda la lección se llama contención"

¡Moderación un carajo!

Lo necesitaba.

Anhelaba regocijarme.

Las esposas no me dejaban.

El advertir me apresaba.

Su pierna no era un obstáculo para mi fuerza.

Pero sus palabras contundentes sí.

Dejando sin armas al pobre guerrero.

Estaba que moría y resucitaba.

Viendo eso a pocos centímetros.

Sin poder ni siquiera calmar mis propias ganas.

Lo que tanto imagine.

Consiente.

En la ducha.

Inconsciente.

En sueños.

Mi lengua se contorneaba inquieta.

En la cavidad bucal.

Exigiendo Tocar.

Lamer.

Penetrar.

Ella dejo el jugueteo.

Se levantó.

Tomando la regla.

Para volver a reprender mi postura.

Repartiendo latigazos que hicieron juntar mis piernas un poco.

Permitiendo que se volviera a sentar.

Pero esta vez dando la espalda.

Colocando sus plataformas sobre la orilla del escritorio.

Abriéndose como mariposa para lo que vendría a continuación.

"Korra me masturbare para ti, así como tú lo haces para mi cada noche"

Adiós a la poca inocencia que alzaba mi alma.

Aquella que esa mujer malvada mato en ese instante en que hablo.

Un gemido bajo se escapó de mi boca ante la ilustración.

La posición.

El sentir.

Lo cercano.

Imposible.

Cautivo.

Placentero.

Atrevido.

Irreal.

Crueldad en su máxima expresión.

Pero bondad en suprema donación.

Mi profesora se daría autoplacer en mis piernas.


	10. Chapter 10

Ella introdujo su lengua en mi oído.

Haciendo oscilar mi percepción.

Reclamando un beso desde su rostro recostado aun lado del mío.

El cual garantice.

Sin dudarlo.

Asami rasguño lo que alcanzaba.

Alimentando el masoquismo que me agradaba.

Mi esternón ascendía agitado.

Descendía sumiso.

Consecuencia del diafragma apresurado.

Enamorado de la mujer que lo oprimía.

Los pectorales estaban orgullosos de acunar a mi profesora.

Quien descansaba sobre ellos.

Asami desplazo las manos a su centro colorido.

Libre.

Atrevido.

Lleno.

Sensible.

Colocando los dedos justo en la entrada del túnel femenino.

De paredes hambrientas.

Ella suspiro en mi oído.

Introduciendo profundo algunos.

Mientras los otros parecían acariciar su bulto superior al agujero.

Que ya estaba enorme.

Colosal.

Elevado.

Todo gracias al estímulo.

Mental.

Físico.

Emocional.

Intente soltarme las esposas con todas mis fuerzas.

Partir el material que me suprimía de consumar.

Pero.

Ni con todo el poder cedían.

Eran de una excelente calidad.

Mis muñecas ya ardían.

El interior de mi ser gritaba.

Un interruptor entre mis muslos estaba nutrido.

Los alrededor que le daban protección, adoloridos.

Notaba voluptuosidad.

Humedad a cántaros.

Mi bóxer estaba empapado.

Los muslos morenos mojados.

No solo de mis fluidos.

Lubricantes.

También los de Asami.

Ella me susurro que le digiera cosas.

Las más bajas que se me ocurrieran.

Que la ayudara a llegar al orgasmo con mi voz.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

No quería rogar que me soltara.

Tenía que dejar algo de argullo en mi ego.

Lo que no hacia mi cuerpo que lo hiciera mi cerebro.

Que estaba abolido.

Estúpido.

Pendejo.

Lleno de sexo.

Erotismo.

Deseo.

Pero trataría de incitarla subliminal para que soltara mi custodia.

Reproduciendo con mis palabras.

Pensamientos atrevidos.

Como Asami los pidió.

Audaces.

Intrépidos.

Vigorosos.

"Cambia tus dedos por los míos, llenare por completo tu interior con mi tamaño"

Incite.

"Déjame probar tu sabor"

Instigue.

"Succionar con mis labios"

Seduje.

Ella solo se removía.

Clavando sus tacones en la mesa.

Tratando de no moverla para no perder la preciada posición.

Manteniendo el punto que le daba placer alimentado por todo lo que pasaba.

Palabras.

Roces.

Pensamientos.

Olores.

Sonidos.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

Miedo.

Temor por ser descubiertas.

Desvergüenza.

Fantasías.

Poder.

Supremacía.

Susurre su nombre.

Junto a muchas cosas.

Pero se mantenía firme.

Asami lo disfrutaba.

Yo me desmoronaba.

Castigada.

Aprendiendo una lección.

Siendo reprendida.

Incapaz.

En medio de su éxtasis.

Ella busco más tracción.

Le indique que empujara todo lo que quisiera el escritorio.

Que yo metería mis pies tras cada pata trasera del mismo para que este no se moviera.

Sato lo hizo.

Mis cuádriceps se acortaron mostrando potencia.

La que Asami necesitaba para llegar al clímax.

Percate su tensión cercana.

Le pregunte.

"¿Ya te vienes?"

Ella me dijo.

"Si"

Entrecortada.

Busque su boca.

Hundiendo mi lengua.

Plantando un beso.

Ardiente.

Vehemente.

Irresistible.

Técnico.

Que la hiciera juntar lo que sentía en su interior conmigo.

Mi profesora coloco flexibilidad en sus caderas.

Ampliando más su abertura.

Estaba en el lugar de gozo.

Contrayendo su intrínseco.

Lo interno del útero.

Piso pélvico.

Mientras yo jugaba con su lengua.

Ella dejo escapar un gemido.

De los que me negó durante todo el encuentro.

Le respondí mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ahogando el mío propio producto del fantaseo.

De figurar las sensaciones profundas de su sexo.

Escuchando los pezones erectos bajo la camisa Chanel gritando por atención.

Su organismo sensible que me reclamaba ser manoseado.

"¿Quieres probar?"

Pregunto.

"Por supuesto"

Adjunte.

Sabiendo a lo que se refería.

Asami acerco la mano que segundos antes estaba en su interior.

He introdujo dos dedos bañados en mi boca.

Permitiendo saborear el néctar de la vida.

Chupando como si de una golosina se tratara.

Necesitada.

Hambrienta.

Mendiga.

Ella disfruto verme hacerlo.

Saboreo delicioso.

Exquisito.

Apetitoso.

Mi profesora los saco privando el gusto hasta de ese placer secundario.

Callando un reclamo.

Al juntar nuestras bocas de nuevo.

Para compartir la sustancia.

Llena de espesor.

Como la miel.

Liquida.

Alimentadora.

Característica.

El contacto pasó de ser desenfrenado a calmo.

Asami se relajó.

Continuando el beso de forma diferente.

Ya no tan pasional.

Más sentimental.

Sin embargo a un sentía que mi organismo iba a explotar de abstinencia.

Ella alzo su humanidad de mi regazo.

Originando extrañar su calor.

El peso que me oprimía ligeramente.

La voluptuosidad pegada a mi ropa y piel descubierta.

Generando entre la tristeza de no tenerla cerca que me preguntara que vendría a continuación.


	11. Chapter 11

Ella empezó a vestirse.

Desconcertando mi mente.

"¿Qué harás el sábado en la tarde?"

Interrogo.

Ignorando por completo mi necesidad.

Alegue que no tenía nada planeado para ese día.

Según recordaba.

Entonces mi profesora me aconsejo estar pendiente del teléfono para vernos.

"Aun debo limpiar tu herida"

Expreso.

Sacando un espejo pequeño de su bolso Gucci negro.

Para arreglarse.

Mientras yo movía mis piernas impaciente.

Aún caliente.

Esperando.

Un milagro.

En el silencio.

Ella dejo un pañuelo sobre el escritorio y me dijo.

"Límpiate bien, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde"

Agradeciendo con un beso cortó por lo del día.

Caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿En verdad pretendes dejarme en este estado?"

Articule.

Exponiendo la exigencia que ella provoco.

La llama que encendió.

Sato ignoro mi demanda.

Desviando su camino.

Acercándose a la ventana.

Acomodando su precioso cabello azabache.

Contra el viento que dejo entrar al deslizar el cristal.

Suspire tolerante.

Captando que a un seguía presa.

"¿Por lo menos me podrías quitar las esposas?"

Señale un poco frustrada.

Ella volvió a reprocharme.

"Esa no es la forma correcta de pedirme algo Korra"

Rayos.

De nuevo pase por alto su importante título.

Ventaja.

Rango.

"Disculpe mi atrevimiento profesora Asami"

Enmendé.

"¿Cree que me pueda dar la llave de estas esposas?

Rogué moviendo mis brazos atrapados.

Ella hizo un gesto aprobatorio.

Sacando mi libertad de un bolsillo.

Mostrando la pieza.

Un llavero.

Generando que mis labios dibujaran una sonrisa.

Que pronto desapareció al ver como dejaba caer al vacío mi salvación.

Tirando por la ventana la llave de mis esposas.

"Arréglatelas Korra, llama a tu amiga en traje de baño para que te las quite"

Enuncio.

Sonriendo.

Tomando sus cosas.

Se despidió.

Abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Comentando que no había nadie en los pasillo.

Pero como mejor opción.

Que no me demorar en vestirme y salir de allí.

Antes de que alguien me encontrara en esa facha.

Con mi prenda interior húmeda y esposas en mis muñecas.

"Hasta luego"

Se despidió desde el umbral.

Lanzando un beso.

Dejando mi existencia helada y un tic nervioso en mí ojo.

El sonido de la puerta contra el marco me saco de la ensoñación.

Haciendo que me levantara rápido en busca de mi ropa.

Cayendo como un plátano contra el piso.

Aproveche la ventaja de mi estupidez para pasar mis brazos hacia delante en una maniobra contorsionista.

Cuando por fin lo conseguí sin dislocar nada.

Apure a buscar mi ropa.

Enfundando solo el pantalón por obviar razones.

Guarde el resto en mi bolso.

Cubriendo las esposas con un suéter.

Limpiando los restos que podía.

De mi cuerpo.

La silla.

El escritorio.

Para salir con cuidado del aula.

Pegada de la pared como lagartija.

Bajando las escaleras estilo ninja.

Siendo un camaleón.

Camuflada en cada columna de hormigón.

Oculta de los curiosos.

Quería pasar desapercibida.

En busca del jardín donde calcule que había caído el llavero.

Sin embargo todos los conocidos de la facultad aparecían como por arte de magia.

Quitándome tiempo.

Poniendo mi integridad en peligro.

Haciendo que fingiera interés.

Sonrisas falsas.

Afirmando todo.

Dando la razón.

Negando nada.

Escondiendo.

Tuve que cortar la conversación de varios.

Con excusas bizarras.

Hasta llegar al bendito patio.

Rastreando con la mirada.

Viendo de cerca algo que brillaba.

Escuchando los ángeles cantar.

Con un brillo celestial que iluminaba el sitio exacto entre las plantas.

Dando un toque especial al extraño momento.

Apaciguando el terror.

Mire hacia arriba calculando la ventana del salón donde estaba.

Era lógico.

Tenía que ser esa la llave.

Apresure el paso para tomarla.

Pero alguien se atravesó para saludarme.

Hablando hasta por los codos.

Ofreciendo productos de catálogo.

Mientras yo solo quería salir corriendo a tomar la argolla.

Cuando por fin se retiro la persona.

Seguí.

Apresurada.

Hasta llegar a pocos pasos.

Casi teniéndola en mi mano.

Un jardinero activo la máquina de cortar césped y la alejo.

Impulsándola.

Dejando que cayera en una alcantarilla que llevo a un poso.

Cuya profundidad llegaba al centro de la tierra.

El caudal que me robo la cordura.

No podía ser posible.

Estaba arruinada.

Tire el bolso que tenía entre mis manos contra el piso.

Impetuosa.

Pateando una bolsa de basura que estaba a mi derecha.

Provocando que me encogiera de dolor.

Porque el interior de la misma solo estaba lleno de escombros.

Material de construcción desecho.

Excelente.

Ya solo faltaba que me orinara un perro.

Cuando iba a coronar la escena con la frase "No podría ser peor"

El sol se escondió.

Más rápido que flash corriendo al baño.

Dejando precipitar lluvia de las nubes.

Me escondí bajo un techo antes de que me cayera un rayo.

Con la ropa empapada.

¿Cómo iba a manejar la motocicleta con las manos amarradas y la autopista escurridiza?

Necesitaba llegar a casa rápido.

Primero que mi padre.

Tomar una de sus herramientas a escondidas.

Deshacerme de las pruebas antes de que hasta el vecino se diera cuenta.

Pero las condiciones estaban en mi contra.

Asami tenía que pagar.

Por el placer que me robo.

El agobio.

La altanería que me enamoraba cada vez más.

Junto al esmeralda encendido de sus ojos que no me abandonaría jamás.


	12. Chapter 12

La exclusiva solución que encontré para quitarme las esposas fue tomar una camioneta de pasajeros.

Para llegar prácticamente nadando por las calles adyacentes a mí casa.

Que estaban inundadas por culpa del aguacero.

Con el agua por las rodillas.

El bolso empapado.

Mis zapatos rebosantes de barro.

Escupida por el automóvil lleno de gente donde dure dos horas sintiéndome como sardina en lata.

Golpeada sin querer.

Con personas recostadas en todos los ángulos de mi cuerpo.

Aguantando la música estridente y horrenda que escuchaba el conductor.

Eso me hizo recordar la razón del porque había optado por viajar en moto a todo lugar y no en esa porquería llamada transporte público.

Cuando llegue a mi preciado hogar.

Entre con cuidado.

El carro de mi padre no estaba y mi madre no daba señales de vida por ningún lado.

Extraordinario.

Por fin la suerte me sonreía.

Busque rápido la caja de herramientas.

Sin siquiera sacarme la ropa mojada.

Primero rompí la cadena con una pinza.

Dejando medio abierto uno de los tres eslabones.

Que gracias a mi gran fuerza pude terminar de romper.

Liberando la distancia corta.

Sin embargo la pulsera proyectaba ser complicada.

Por eso busque un Dremel multiuso.

Arriesgando a cercenar si no tenía cuidado.

Al tener el aparato en mi mano me acerque a una toma de agua.

Bañando el material cuando este se calentaba.

Tapando lo que podía de las chispas.

No paso mucho tiempo en ceder.

Permitiendo serenar mi mente.

Exhalando calma.

Escuche una puerta abrirse a lo lejos.

Deduje que se trataba de mi madre.

Por eso guarde todo con rapidez.

Tirando las esposas por una ventana al no hallar donde esconderlas.

Camine a la sala.

Con semblante tranquilo.

Senna se sorprendió al verme.

Preguntando como había llegado a casa si la moto no estaba afuera.

La razón de mi ropa sucia y mojada.

En su rostro se reflejó preocupación.

La calme de inmediato.

Mintiendo con cara de tragedia para disfrazar los hechos.

Parloteando que debido a la lluvia incesante se desbordo un rio aledaño a la Universidad.

Por eso no quise sacar la motocicleta del estacionamiento seguro hasta que bajara el cauce.

Pero como mi ropa quedo tan deshecha luego de resbalar y caer en un charco.

Tome la opción de venir a casa en transporte para cambiarme.

Cuando el agua descendiera me movería a buscar la moto.

Mi madre me consoló ante el mal día.

Interrogando si me había hecho daño en algún lugar con la caída.

Disimule necesitar una ducha con urgencia huyendo del lugar para que la progenitora no se acercara a mirar de cerca mi figura.

Revelando con su vista las marcas que dejaba Asami en mi cuerpo.

Que no conjeturaban en nada a una caída.

Senna hizo chocolate caliente mientras me cambiaba la facha.

Permitiendo que me regresaran los ánimos de vivir.

Cuando por fin el clima mejoro fui en busca de mi transporte.

Esta vez tome una Van privada que me llevara directo.

Tratando de calmar la calentura que me acompañaba recordando a cada segundo lo que mis ojos habían visto ese día.

Las cenizas del deseo seguían sin apagarse por completo esperando ser avivadas.

Llegue a la universidad por segunda vez en ese día.

No era muy tarde aun.

Revise que todo estuviera bien con mi moto al llegar al parqueadero privado.

Sin apuro.

Opte por entrar en busca de algo para masticar a la cafetería del bulevar.

Asami no estaba por ningún lado.

Supuse que a esa hora ella no daba ninguna materia o tenía otro trabajo por atender.

Compre lo que necesitaba encontrando a Opal en la salida.

Ella se extrañó de verme a esas horas pero no fue extensa en sus preguntas.

Me ofrecí a llevarla hasta su casa.

Porque el transporte público estaba colapsado.

Debido al día lluvioso.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y me agradeció de todo corazón.

El camino fue rápido.

Un poco apretado por los brazos alrededor de mi torso que apenas me dejaban respirar.

Tal vez por la forma temeraria en la que manejo.

Cuando llegue a su casa mi amiga me invito a pasar.

Me negué por un momento pero luego recordé unos apuntes de agentes físicos que me faltaban.

Se lo comenté a Opal quien ve clases con otro profesor.

Asegurando que el suyo si había sido diligente.

Dictando todo tal cual yo lo necesitaba.

Por eso estacione debidamente mi nave.

Pasando hacia el interior.

Salude a su madre que estaba en la cocina.

Subiendo a la habitación.

Al llegar me senté en la cama.

Opal me alcanzo el cuaderno para verificar.

En efecto.

Ese profesor si dio la clase completa.

No como el mío que la dejo a medias.

Hablando de sus problemas familiares y del amante que tenía su mujer.

Esperando que se cumpliera la hora para decir adiós.

Dejando en el limbo los parámetros completos que tanto necesitaba para las prácticas dentro de la clínica de rehabilitación.

Opal me brindo una bebida.

Retirando su presencia a un lado.

Quitándose la ropa en frente de mí.

Sin ningún pudor.

Al observar cómo se deslizaba el pantalón.

Asomando un cachetero.

Solo baje mi vista a las hojas clavando el interés en lo que necesitaba.

Ignorando el horizonte por completo.

Concentrada en los números.

Las unidades de corriente, tiempo y fibras nerviosas.

Opal disculpó su ausencia para ir a darse una ducha rápida.

Acepte lo dicho sin mucha distracción, pasando la hoja escrita con grafito.

En la soledad de la habitación empecé a tomar fotos a la libreta.

Dando la comodidad de poder pasar los datos a mi cuaderno cuando quisiera.

En pocos minutos alguien entro.

Supuse que era la dueña de la habitación.

Opal se sentó a mi lado solo con la pequeña toalla de baño puesta.

Preguntando como iba.

Viendo muy de cerca mi cuello percatándose de algo que la hizo interrogar.

"¿Korra quien te hizo esos chupetones?"

Moví con rapidez mi mano hacia el cuello del suéter que llevaba puesto.

Cociente a que se refería.

Subiendo el cierre hasta lo más alto.

Casi ahorcando mi tráquea.

Sorprendida con la guardia baja.

Nerviosa.

Negando con palabras lo que Opal acababa de ver.

Queriendo distraer la conversación.

Mi compañera empezó una pelea por querer bajar la cremallera.

Queriendo remover mis manos en vano.

Ella no podía contra mi fuerza.

Pero jugando sucio me llevo contra la cama.

Subiéndose sobre mi estómago de un salto.

Dejándome sin aire.

Aprovechando el momento para abrir el suéter.

Evidenciando las marcas.

"¿Quién te los hizo Korra?"

Interrogo de nuevo.

Un poco molesta.

"No creeré que fue tu perra Naga"

Enuncio anticipándose a lo que diría.

Joder.

Sabía todos mis trucos.

Coloque mis dos manos tras la nuca.

Descansando sobre el colchón.

Haciendo un puchero por ser descubierta.

"No tengo porque decirte quien me los hizo"

Respondí seria.

Contundente.


	13. Chapter 13

Opal pareció entristecer a lo dicho.

Bajando la mirada.

"Pensé que me comentarías cuando estuvieras con alguien"

Dijo.

"¿No recuerdas que prometimos contarnos todo?"

Sumo tras una pausa.

Recapitulando el convenio.

Un acuerdo cierto y lógico.

Pero no podía confesar lo que pasaba con Asami.

Era demasiado peligroso que alguien se enterara.

Sin importar quien fuera.

Por eso opte articular una mentira piadosa.

"Estas marcas son solo una burla de mi prima Eska, ya sabes que ella juega rudo con sus bromas"

Un tiempo corto de silencio sumado a la convicción que afinque en la oración dieron frutos.

Opal aparento comerse el cuento.

Cambiando el semblante.

Volviendo el color a su rostro.

"Bueno, eso suena lógico"

Hablo.

Indique que resuelto el problema.

Podría bajarse de mí.

Antes que su madre entrara a la habitación.

Malinterpretara todo y le diera un infarto.

Por ver a su hija semidesnuda sobre una amiga.

Opal sonrió ante el chiste diciendo.

"No te preocupes Korra, la puerta tiene seguro podemos hacer lo que queramos"

Opino deslizando sus manos bajo mi camisa.

Posando su humanidad sobre mí.

Haciendo cosquillas en las zonas sensibles.

Toques que me mataban de risa.

Entre el alegre momento.

Le rogué que lo dejara que se me hacía tarde.

Necesitaba irme.

Opal acerco su boca a mi oído y soplo.

Haciendo temblar mis sentidos.

Un punto débil.

"¿Con que jugaras sucio?"

Señale.

Buscando su abdomen para empezar con mi venganza.

Ahora era Opal quien luchaba por no morir de risa.

Tan inconsciente que dejo caer su paño.

Haciendo que cerrara mis ojos con rapidez y volteara mi rostro.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"

Exprese.

Opal no lo tomo mal.

Acepto la disculpa sin complicaciones.

Dando segundos después el visto bueno para que abriera los parpados.

En ese momento me levante de la cama.

Alzando a Opal conmigo.

Generando en ella un pequeño susto.

Para colocarla de pie en el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Indique que ya me tenía que ir.

No quería andar conduciendo tan tarde de la noche.

Opal me ofreció quedarme a dormir en su casa.

Pero me negué cordialmente.

Saliendo de la habitación.

Esperando que se vistiera mientras yo estaba en la sala.

Luego de abrirme la puerta nos despedimos.

Cuando llegue a casa.

Salude a mis padres.

Quienes hablaban con el vecino que estaba medio asustado.

Pregunte la razón de la inquietud.

Mi padre declaro que la alarma era consecuencia de unas esposas forzadas que encontraron muy cerca de la casa.

El vecino creo una hipótesis inexistente de algunos maleantes prófugos y peligrosos.

Me trague una carcajada que se escucharía hasta la luna.

Tras lo escuchado.

Colocando una cara muy seria.

Le eche leña al fuego.

Enunciando que horas antes había leído algo al respecto por Internet.

Dejando en el aire una historia aterradora.

Hombres guapos que entraban en casas de familia.

Buscando esposas diligentes y hermosas para secuestrarlas.

Enamorarlas y darles hijos.

Mi padre tomo a Senna entre sus brazos.

Con dominio alfa.

Profiriendo amenazas.

Exclamando que solo Tonraq pecho peludo tenía derecho de engendrar una criatura en el vientre de mi madre.

Planteando una represalia contra los individuos con la escopeta arcaica que guardaba bajo la cama.

Cuando por fin me canse de jugar con el corazón de mi padre y del vecino.

Quien también estaba preocupado por su anciana y huesuda esposa.

Entre a la cocina en busca de comida.

Peinando mí cabello hacia atrás con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Por la travesura recién hecha.

Sin lugar a dudas se trataban de las mismas esposas que mi querida profesora me coloco.

¿Pero cómo declarar eso?

Sería ponerme la soga al cuello.

Y robarles una noche de pasión en el dormitorio a mis padres.

Destruyendo la historia que recién invente con tanto esmero que aparto la resiente pelea que ellos tuvieron por pequeñeces.

Trifulca emocional de la cual se desquitarían hasta la madrugada.

Por suerte su habitación estaba muy lejos de la mía.

El sonido de un mensaje en mi teléfono me saco de los pensamientos.

Era Asami.

Preguntando como estaba.

Que tal me había ido con su regalo.

Con el cual me amarro en muchos sentidos.

Pidiendo confirmar nuestro encuentro.

Esa última interrogante me calentó la sangre de inmediato.

El solo pensar lo largo y placentero que podía ser ese sábado.

Teniendo entre mis brazos a esa mujer.

Me hacía olvidar todo.

Excepto que necesitaba hacerla mía.

Amarla.

Conocerla.

Hablarle.

Compartir.

Callar.

Tocar.

Impregnarme de ella hasta los huesos.

Y sobre todas las cosas.

Aprender.

Porque ella era la amada profesora.

Que enseñaba a su alumna con esmero.

Emocionante.

Vital.

Fogoso.

Una experiencia que duraría en mi memoria toda la vida y eso me entusiasmaba.

Pero también me estaba empezando a asustar porque mi corazón la extrañaba.

Los sentimientos crecían.

No se tranquilizaban.

La angustia aparecía.

Junto a la locura.

Los celos.

La ausencia.

El anhelo.

Asami no solo denotaba para mí un tiempo de pasión.

Era mucho más.

No sabía lo que yo significaba para ella.

Eso me cohibía.

Pero si lo nuestro solo representaba un juego.

Otra conquista.

Aun sabiendo eso.

Quería jugar.

Porque prefería perder mi cordura fingiendo algo, que nunca tenerla.


	14. Chapter 14

Los días pasados.

Donde tuve una lesión de cervical que duro menos de media hora.

Sanando mágicamente de la ficticia fractura.

Esfumándose con el collarín.

Se resumían en…

Un corte en la mano que mejoraba.

Chupetones escondidos con maquillaje y astucia.

La franelilla planchada que término siendo coleto.

Un viaje en autobús con esposas en las manos escondidas por un suéter.

El encuentro pasional en el salón teórico.

La lección de castigo en el aula práctica.

Esos ya eran recuerdos.

Algunos gratos.

Otros no tanto.

Experiencias.

Lo que no se desvanecía con el tiempo.

Era el fuego inextinguible dentro de mí ser.

Sin importar con que inclemencia atacara las llamas sobre mi cama.

Todo prevalecía.

Las memorias eran sustancia inflamable.

La imaginación, el viento que avivaba.

Los sentidos, la combustión.

Lo prohibido, el calor.

Asami un incendio hecho mujer.

Que me consumía.

Incineraba.

Arropaba.

La luz ardiente del farol que iluminaba el lado oscuro de mi almohada.

Dejando ver cosas que no conocía.

Comportamientos ajenos a mi carácter que florecían como el fénix.

Esa mañana me costó levantarme un poco.

Luego de pasar gran parte de la noche en vela.

Mitad de ella matando el deseo.

La otra reflexionando sobre la vida y consecuencias de lo que haría.

No era sencillo.

Tampoco había forma despreocupada de abordarlo.

Atrape el valor inculcado por las ganas para levantarme.

Afrontar lo que me esperaba.

La hora.

El lugar.

La distancia a vencer.

Ya estaba pactada luego de algunos mensajes.

El encuentro seria en su casa pasado el mediodía.

Aún conservaba algo de tiempo antes de verla.

Donde mis temores podían crecer.

La ilusión desvanecerse y el deseo luchar con la realidad.

Por eso opte distraer a mi mente inquieta jugando un rato con mi perra Naga.

Confesando al oído canino todo lo que pasaba por mi pensamiento.

Luego hice un poco de ejercicio para controlar la libido y sentirme fuerte.

Verifique el teléfono sin ninguna novedad antes de tomar una ducha larga.

Me arregle la pinta como es debido.

Perfumando cada espacio de mi cuerpo.

Sin ser excesiva.

Viendo mí reflejo ilusionado en el espejo.

Cuando el momento llego.

Marche lista como un teniente a la guerra.

Con su tropa convulsionante y novata a través de los pasillos de mi casa.

La excusa asequible que utilice fue que ese sábado empezaría a tomar clases extracurriculares para mejorar mis calificaciones.

Coronando un semestre perfecto.

Una mentira a medias que tenía algo de verdad.

Al notar que ninguno de mis padres dudo de la veracidad de mis palabras monte mi corcel mecánico sin mayores percances.

Camino a la dirección que Asami me envió por texto.

Llegue rápido por la antigua experiencia que tuve durante nuestra primera salida.

Aquel festival de mascotas.

Donde mi profesora confeso vivir bastante cerca del parque recreativo.

Cercano a un reconocido centro comercial de la ciudad.

Punto de referencia principal que me llevo al lugar que buscaba.

Confirme el número de la gran casa bajando de la moto.

Mire a los alrededores para descartar algún conocido que sirviera de espía delatador de mis jugarretas.

Cuando estuve segura del anonimato toque el llamador.

Unos segundos después escuche la voz de Asami por el parlante.

Preguntando de quien se trataba.

Fingiendo inocencia.

Divirtiéndose con la espera.

Acto seguido me invito a pasar liberando el seguro de la reja automática.

Permitiendo que entrara.

Camine por un sendero en medio del jardín.

Adornado de diferentes plantas.

Una de ellas perfumaba el ambiente a guayaba.

Los canarios salpicaban en una fuente no muy estrambótica.

Mientras un cristo fue cantaba posado sobre una rana gigante de cerámica con colores llamativos.

En medio del paisaje.

Cerca de llegar a mi destino.

Observe como mi profesora me abría la puerta principal.

Arreglada con un vestido casual.

Cómodo pero atractivo.

Ella era extremadamente femenina.

Sensual como siempre.

Hermosa para toda la vida.

Asami me regalo una sonrisa.

Viendo mi facha de arriba para abajo.

Detallando mi ropa.

Totalmente antagonista a lo que ella lucia.

Pantalón de mezclilla.

Franela blanca con detalles en azul.

Converse.

Chaqueta de cuero.

Nada extravagante sin embargo pareció gustarle.

Sato hizo un gesto educado con la mano indicando el camino a seguir.

Apartándose un poco para dejar espacio a mis pasos.

Al entrar por el umbral escuche una música tenue.

Delicada pero potente.

Un ritmo que me erizo la piel.

Melodía profunda que detallaba en sus ondas...

Jazz.

Saxofón.

Sexo.

Buen gusto.

Tonada reproducida por un toca disco moderno.

Creando sensaciones placenteras para mis oídos.

Combinada con el aroma calmo y limpio del interior.

Reseñando equilibrio y confianza.

Una zona despejada idónea para el cortejo con aire hogareño que tenia un leve toque a sándalo.

Estimulando la sensibilidad del olfato que luego se embriago con la colonia de Asami.

Mire a mi profesora a poca distancia de mi presencia.

La salude como es debido.

Le dije que se veía bella.

Observándola de caudal a cefálico de forma pausada.

Haciendo evidente mi interés y agrado.

Ella correspondió el piropo.

Alegando una correcta combinación de colores en mi vestidura.

Que resaltaba la tonalidad de mis iris atlánticos y lo atractivo del aura que rodeaba mi aparición.

El apuesto físico que me bendecía.

Al cerrar la entrada ella ladeo el rostro.

Dejando que una porción de su pelo azabache serafín se deslizara sobre un hombro.

Contemplando con la mirada penetrante mi existencia.

Desapareciendo el alejamiento de forma gradual.

Abrazando mi torso lentamente.

Pegando nuestros seres biológicos.

Acortando el largo.

Plantando un beso en mi boca.

El cual respondí codiciosa.

Tocando nuestras lenguas.

Deseosas.

Cansadas de la separación.

Cuando habían nacido para estar juntas.

Desahogando las ansias que tanto tolere con sufrimiento.

Al dividirnos.

No dure mucho en buscar su cuello.

Pegando a Sato contra la puerta.

Saboreando el sabor de su piel descubierta.

Ella suspiro.

Agradecida del tacto inclemente.

Deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi chaqueta.

Buscando quitármela.

Al notarlo.

La ayude.

Arrancando la prenda.

Revelando ahora menos obstáculos.

Derrumbando gustosa las barreras.


	15. Chapter 15

Supere los miedos que nublaban mi mente más rápido que un trueno precipitado.

La pasión me inyecto el coraje que necesitaba.

Tenerla entre mis brazos me transformo en una gladiadora insaciable de victoria.

Aceptando con osadía lo que vendría sin pensarlo dos veces porque mis neuronas no daban para otra cosa que no fuera amar.

Agitadas de tanto estimulo hasta el núcleo.

Mi médula bailaba extasiada enviando impulsos como loca.

Absorta hasta el tuétano.

Mientras Asami marcaba mis triceps con sus uñas.

Como fiera sellando lo que es de ella.

Sumisa bajo mi sombra.

Deslizando entre los labios mí nombre.

Con entusiasmo el vapor de dos cuerpos que se anhelaban adorno el espacio de forma ficticia.

Mi mano tremenda se aprovechó del agite para fugarse por debajo del vestido de mi profesora.

Tocando un muslo escultural.

Friccionando la suave piel.

Con exigencia volví a buscar su boca.

Zambullendo mi necesidad en la cavidad.

Severa.

Inclemente.

Rigurosa.

Asami estaba sometida por mi fuerza pasional contra la puerta de madera.

Tentada por las cariseas.

Dominada por mis labios.

La mujer que me usurpaba por las noches destellaba satisfacción ante mi mando.

Cuando alcance una parte de su ropa interior.

Jale hacia arriba.

Con la intención de rosar en lo más bajo.

Ella gimió ante el estímulo.

Apretando mis hombros.

Clavando las garras.

La música de fondo nos alentaba a seguir.

El saxofón retumbo.

Profundo.

Largo.

Erótico.

Alimentador.

Como nuestro beso.

Pero en medio de la excitación una extraña carga en mi pierna me obligo a parar.

Sorprendida.

Un poco asustada por ser sacada de balance mire en busca del responsable.

Expectante.

Separando mi atención de Asami observe en cámara lenta la perturbación.

Esperando revelar la identidad del sospechoso individuo que me molestaba.

Fue entonces cuando deduje de que o mejor dicho de quien se trataba.

Era Pabu.

La mascota de mi profesora.

Un perro color ladrillo más parecido a un zorro que a cualquier otra cosa.

No tan grande y esbelto como Naga pero simpático.

La criatura que confundí con la mano de dios que llegaba para castigarme por mis malos pensamientos.

El animal agitaba la cola con intención de un saludo amigable.

Montado mi gastrocnemio desahogando la felicidad que sentía al verme.

Cuando me volvió el alma al cuerpo.

Deje escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Reposando del sobresalto.

Asami soltó una delicada risa burlona ante mi reacción.

Hundiendo su rostro en mí pecho.

Le parecía muy gracioso el susto de muerte que me había metido su mascota.

Por lo extraño y fortuito de las circunstancias la impresión derivo en comedia.

No tuve otra opción que aceptarlo.

Enmarcando una media sonrisa con gusto ante el grato momento.

Acompañar el regocijo de la mujer más preciosa que he conocido.

La hembra que ya hacia envuelta delicadamente por mis extremidades superiores.

Transcurrió un instante antes de que mi profesora levantara el rostro para mirarme con sus iris esmeraldas.

Alejando su calor de mis pectorales para luego dejar caer la cabeza contra mi hombro izquierdo.

Acariciando mi mandíbula despacio con dos dedos.

Dibujando mis rasgos hasta llegar al contorno de mis labios para opinar algo.

"¿Korra que dices si nos compartamos como gente civilizada y tomas asiento para invitarte por lo menos un refrigerio antes de nuestra siguiente lección?"

Ante lo dicho reaccione un poco apenada.

Mi rostro se coloro deshonroso por actuar impulsiva.

Sin estribos o recato.

La deseaba tanto que no medí las acciones ni los protocolos.

Solo quería tenerla sobre la cama y hacerla gritar mi nombre.

No era la forma de tratar a una dama.

De hacer de aquello algo inolvidable.

Duradero como el sol y no fugas como una estrella.

"Si"

Respondí apartando mi poderío.

Recogiendo la chaqueta del piso para que ella la colocara en el lugar indicado.

Luego Sato me peino el cabello un poco desordenado por el encuentro.

Incitando con su toque y palabras a sentarme en el centro de la sala.

Permitiendo admirar su hogar amplio y elegante desde una posición sedente.

Un sitio sin muchos adornos llamativos pero si costosos.

Cuando Asami desapareció por un pasillo explicando que volvería pronto apagando el toca disco en el trayecto.

Opte por acariciar a Pabu para matar la soledad siendo tolerante.

Más tranquila de las expectativas porque todo iba viento en popa.

Conversando con la criatura de cuatro patas sobre el casi infarto que me provoco.

Inquiriendo con señas un juego que lo alentara a divertirse.

Pero el can denotaba disciplina.

Totalmente equilibrado.

Ni siquiera se montaba al mueble sin importar cuantas veces se lo pidiera o buscaba morder mi mano en son de venganza aun cuando lo fastidiaba de sobre manera.

De vaina respiraba.

No le tomaba mucha importancia a mis insinuaciones desastrosas.

Solo me miraba con la lengua afuera.

Inclinando la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Subiendo las orejas confundido.

Cuidadoso de no romper nada o hacer bulla con sus ladridos.

Totalmente diferente a mi perra Naga.

"Tu perro parece un militar"

Le dije a mi profesora al verla arribar a la sala con un aperitivo entre su agarre.

Ella rodeo el mueble de cuero negro.

Tomando asiento cerca de mí.

"Me gusta amaestrar como es debido"

Respondió orgullosa.

Por supuesto que yo entraba en el grupo de animales que ella quería domar por completo.

Pero que más daba.

En realidad eso no me disgustaba para nada, todo lo contrario.

"Se acostumbró a ser calmado dentro de casa, pero cuando lo saco a pasear se transforma"

Agrego con reproche haciendo referencia a Pabu quien bajo las orejas proyectando vergüenza ante la confesión de su dueña.

Abandonando su sitio con la cola entre las patas para echarse en otro lugar relajado.

El animal en conclusión era adorable.

Bromee con querer cambiarlo por Naga.

Viniendo a mi mente esa frase de que los perros se parecen a sus dueños.

Comentando otras cosas.

Sacando sonrisas de Asami.

Quien me invito a probar lo que había traído de la cocina.

Preguntando como seguía mi mano.

Observando mi perfil en silencio por un largo tiempo.

Como si ese lado de mi cara tuviera el mapa del santo grial o los secretos de un mundo escondido.

Provocando que mi cerebro casi colapsara y mi corazón se exaltara ante su espeso interés.

"¿Por qué me miras tanto?"

Pregunte mientras saboreaba la crema fría del postre que ella me entrego en una copa de cristal.

Deleitando mis papilas con la sabrosa combinación de sabores.

"Me agrada contemplarte"

Admitió.

Trazando con uno de sus dedos las líneas curvas tridimensionales que le daban forma a mi oído izquierdo.

Haciendo cosquillas con el primer toque pero estremeciendo con la continuidad.

Apreté con fuerza el utensilio que me ayudaba a comer.

Intranquila.

Nerviosa.

Percibiendo como el verano se manifestaba en mi intimidad.

"Korra, tu siempre me observabas en secreto y yo nunca te dije nada o te lo impedí de alguna forma"

Reclamo.

Apartando la mano.

Sin dejar de acecharme.

"Aunque creas que no me di cuenta, si lo hice. Por eso te pido que no seas egoísta negando de ese placer a mis ojos cuanto a ti nunca te importo hacerlo deliberadamente"

Revelo.

Mientras se acomodaba una parte del cabello hacia un lado.

Siendo coqueta.

Exponiendo más la blanquecina piel que contrastaba con el azabache de su melena.

Ante la confesión detalle el rostro angelical directamente.

Desconcertada.

Perpleja.

Luego aleje mi vista a un lado frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Lo notaste desde un principio?"

Cuestione.

Temerosa.

Sabiendo en el fondo la respuesta.

Maldición.

Aunque la espiaba constantemente trataba de ser mucho muy cuidadosa y ahora ella declaraba lo muy evidente que había sido.

Eso no afectaba en nada la relación que experimentábamos.

Pero era vergonzoso.

Ella había derrumbado la limitada seguridad de mis barreras.

Abatiendo los poco secretos que me quedaban con su sagacidad.

"No estaba del todo segura pero ya ves, no me equivoque"

Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Rebosando vanidad con una gran sonrisa.

Acercándose cada vez más a mi cuerpo.

Sus conjeturas eran precisas.

Detalladas.

Por supuesto que lo iba a saber después de todo Asami era una mujer inteligente y perspicaz.

La próxima vez que buscara idiota en el diccionario.

Sin lugar a dudas encontraría una foto mía.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir acosada. Mientras más te conocía menos pude evitarlo, jamás pensé que podrías llegar a notarlo"

Declare.

Sin ser del todo franca.

Tal vez en aquellos momentos del pasado si quería que ella lo descubriera.

Siendo descarada de vez en cuando con mis intenciones ante su presencia esperando una respuesta.

Queriendo llegar lejos.

Con necesidad de ser atendida.

Pero mi decoro pretendía negar lo innegable.

El poder que mi querida profesora ejercía sobre mis actos poco típicos de mi personalidad recatada.

Llevándome siempre al extremo de un precipicio con excelente vista que me hacía cometer locuras.

"Está bien, que lo hicieras nunca me molesto. Todo lo contrario, alimentaba mi imaginación"

Dijo.

Apoyando su cabeza muy cerca de mi cuello.

Respirando sobre mí vena yugular externa.

"¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando alimentas debidamente la imaginación de una mujer?"

Interrogo.

Con su voz divina llena de estrógeno en un lenguaje conocido que me deleitaba.

Acariciando el recto anterior de mi cuadricep izquierdo de distal a proximal.

Llegando a la ingle.

Rosando el cierre del pantalón.

Jugando con la hebilla de mí correa.

"No"

Conteste tragando saliva pesadamente.

Manteniendo la mirada fija al frente.

Tratando de controlar mi respiración.

De no hacer tan evidente el temblor que movía la copa de vidrio que tenía en la mano.

"Obtienes su interés"

Respondió.

Posando la boca en mi oído para introducir su lengua.

Haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en mi puesto.

Debilitando el poder de mis piernas.

Embriagando mí conciencia.

Destruyendo la serenidad.


	16. Chapter 16

Luego de la perturbación placentera.

Ella se deslizo por un flanco para morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Apresando la carne entre sus dientes.

Jalando levemente de lo redondo antes de soltarlo.

Vislumbre por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo una sonrisa socarrona que adornaba su rostro.

Expresión facial que cambio para articular palabras que guardaba con sigilo.

"La primera vez que te vi me fascine con tu presencia Korra"

Declaro.

Haciendo que volteara mi rostro para observarla de frente.

Estando a pocos centímetros del alcance de los labios que me robaban la cordura.

Penetrando el espacio con su mirada vigilante.

La cual parecía querer guardar detalle de mis expresiones.

Memorizar mis gestos y reacciones.

"Luego empezaste aparecer en mis sueños haciéndome cosas muy deliciosas bajo las sabanas mientras en la realidad compartías tiempo libre conmigo demostrando tu interés hacia mi discretamente, flechando mi corazón con detalles. Revelando sin querer tu forma de ser única, amable y atenta"

Agrego.

Acercando su boca a mi mandíbula apretada.

Rígida como la roca.

Besando desde el origen.

Justo sobre el musculo masetero.

Permitiendo que este se desahogara complacido de la tensión ante la carisea.

Delineando el contorno de forma delicada con contacto atento.

Hasta el final.

Terminando en la punta de la barbilla.

Mordiendo delicadamente mi mentón.

"Hiciste que me obsesionara con tus ojos azules y cuerpo atlético"

Delato.

Colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

Negando un beso que reclame para continuar con su charla.

"Me encantaste con tus acciones, desvelaste a esta mujer con tu voz"

Formulo.

Introduciendo su mano libre por debajo de mi franela.

Acariciando mi abdomen agradablemente.

"Sin embargo luego te vi con aquella chica y todo mi recato desapareció. Trate de mantener una distancia prudencial para evitar un mal mayor, pero esa escena fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sentí que debías pagar por tu deuda"

Expreso clavando sus zarpas en uno de mis oblicuos.

Tomando con un agarre cruel mi quijada.

"Haberme enamorado para luego dejarme de lado por una niña que no me llegaba ni a los talones"

Asevero.

Haciéndome parpadear rápido ante la impresión de ver como su miraba cambiaba.

La actitud agresiva que proyectaba.

Lo oscuro del color de sus ojos.

"Que mala eres"

Enuncio ejerciendo dictadura.

Presionando su suerte.

Oprimiendo mi existencia.

Tolere su enganche altiva.

Enfrentando la mirada aplastante que me regalaba.

Dejando ver que su fuerza en nada me afectaba.

Que no lograría intimidarme de aquella forma.

Amaba el masoquismo.

En realidad me fascinaba que me tratara rudo.

Pero no podía negar que estaba un poco asustada.

Aunque si de vigor se trata obviamente yo sería la ganadora.

El problema estaba en que con Asami los retos no eran físicos si no mentales.

Paso un instante.

Quizás dos.

Luego ella rio cambiando su semblante de nuevo.

Dejando de sujetar la parte baja de mi rostro para pasar sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Cruzando los extremos tras mi cervical.

Vistiendo mi alma desnuda con el calor de su cuerpo.

Sato busco mi cuello sin permiso.

Autorización.

Pauta.

Aviso.

Besando la piel morena deseosa.

Haciéndome delirar.

No recuerdo que me llevo a preguntar.

Tal vez la duda.

La verdad era que en ese momento el gozo me turbaba tanto que interrogue casi sin pensar.

"¿Te refieres a Opal?"

Arroje por lo bajo.

Citando el nombre de mi mejor amiga.

Recordando que con anterioridad sus roses me generaron problemas con mi profesora.

Pero.

¿Era realmente Beifong aquella chica de la cual hablaba Asami?

Tras lo dicho Asami mordió el vientre de mi esternocleidooccipitomastoideo confirmando la sospecha.

Desahogando su sentimiento.

Haciéndome rugir ante el placer doloroso.

Luego ella lamio la herida.

Desatando en mi cuerpo un escalofrió que llegaba a la base del cráneo y me volaba los sesos.

Por suerte coloque el frasco de vidrio que tenía en la mano discretamente a un lado unos segundos antes.

Evitando que este se precipitara contra el suelo al igual que mi dignidad ante tanta distracción.

"Sí, esa mujercita que te toca como si quisiera fundirse contigo y te come con la mirada, me siento traicionada cuando compartes tiempo con ella y no conmigo"

Ronroneo.

Llegando a la cara anterior de mi clavícula para jugar con ella.

Generando que mis pulmones tragaran aire profundo.

"Pero Opal es solo una amiga"

Aclare dentro del embeleso.

Asami dejo su labor para acomodarse en mi regazo.

Gustosa.

Elegante.

Atrevida.

Pasando una pierna sobre mi pelvis.

Quedando sentada sobre mi humanidad.

De frente.

Tomando entre sus delicadas manos el envase que había dejado sobre un lado del mueble.

¿Qué pensarías si fuera yo quien se la pasara por la Universidad abrazada de Mako?

Pregunto.

Introduciendo la cucharilla en la copa.

Revolviendo el contenido.

"Nada bueno"

Exprese con un puchero.

Al escuchar ese nombre.

Mi sangre hirvió de rabia.

"¿Ves?"

Señalo.

Dejando en evidencia el paralelismo con que ella veía la situación.

A mí no me convencía.

No era para nada el mismo caso.

Por eso enuncie mi opinión de nuevo.

"Pero no es lo mismo"

Manifesté.

Defendiendo mi inocencia y la de Opal.

Sato me atravesó con su mirada tras lo referido.

Advirtiendo consecuencias terribles si seguía hablando del asunto, o mejor dicho.

Si continuaba nombrando y amparando a mi amiga.

"Ok, comprendo tu punto"

Enuncie en son de paz.

Pasiva.

Amable.

Moderada.

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por no inmiscuirme con ella más de lo necesario"

Propuse.

Rindiendo mi rebeldía ante su mandato.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Si esa mujer me pedía la luna.

Aunque no pudiera bajarla lo intentaría.

"Eso espero Korra, porque odio a la gente promiscua y espero que tu no seas una de ellas"

Recito.

Clavando en mi boca el cubierto lleno de dulce que un minuto antes estaba dentro de la copa.

Retirando el objeto de mi cavidad para relamerlo con sensualidad.

Dejando en shock mis sentidos.

Alentando la lujuria.

"Créeme no soy ese tipo de persona además yo solo quiero hacerlo contigo"

Alegue.

Tragando con rapidez el contenido cremoso que llenaba el interior de mi boca.

Sustancia agradable que no dejaba salir mis palabras.

Captando tarde lo que había dicho en voz alta.

Una verdad que hubiera estado mejor en secreto por la salud y bienestar de mi ego.

La risa fina de Asami no demoro en aparecer ante el testimonio.

Carajo.

No pensar antes de decir las cosas no ayudaba en nada.

El rubor de mis mejillas aumento.

Lo podía percibir.

Antes de bajar el rostro apenado.

Mi profesora encajo otra cucharada.

Controlando mis acciones.

Negando un escape fortuito.

"Lo se Korra, si no estuviera segura de tu madures como amante no te encontrarías aquí conmigo. Digamos que con mi último comentario solo quería fastidiarte un rato"

Menciono.

Sacando el utensilio.

Permitiendo que mi paladar degustara con calma.

"Sin embargo te advierto que seas cuidadosa, eres demasiado densa en algunos aspectos y me he dado cuenta que no te fijas en la realidad de las cosas hasta que es demasiado tarde o estas te golpean justo en la cara"

Agrego.

Llenando la cucharilla nuevamente pero esta vez para introducirlo en su propia boca.

Acercándose a la mía para besarme.

Negando la respuesta contundente que le iba a exponer.

Intercambiando el sabor.

Permitiendo que nuestras lenguas bailaran abrazadas en medio de la delicia.

En un acto que se tornó profundo para luego convertirse en feroz.

Llegue hondo en su interior.

Me adueñe de todo lo que mi lengua podía alcanzar.

Experimentando sensaciones.

Apreciando como ella se divertía en lo intrínseco.

Debes en cuanto aflojaba los extremos de mi boca para dar paso a cambios bruscos de posiciones.

Intercambiando en un vaivén continuo fluidos calientes con sabor acaramelado en medio de gemidos cortos.

Cuando el aire falto.

Por desgracia nos separamos.

Agitadas.

"¿Te gusto?"

Consulto.

No demore en afirmar el maravilloso sabor del aperitivo o lo deleitante del beso.

Mientras ella limpiaba la comisura de mi boca con un dedo para luego chuparlo.

"Lo hice especialmente para ti, es una combinación de higo, banana, vainilla y espuma pastelera"

Supuse que se refería al refrigerio.

Una mezcla paradisíaca sin lugar a dudas.

Con maravilloso sabor y excelente textura.

En palabras muy claras alabe su obra.

Percibiendo que mi entrepierna estaba dura.

Mojada.

Empapada.

Bañada.

Me pregunte como se encontraría la de Asami.

Deseando averiguarlo con mis propias manos.

Acariciar los labios rosados.

Estimular la montaña prominente que adornaba el centro de su intimidad.

Que mis dedos fueran abrazados por las paredes rojas.

En busca de ser estrechados con fuerza.

"¿Sabías que esas frutas son un afrodisiaco muy potente para las mujeres?"

Señalo.

Sacando mí conciencia de la gravitación excitante.

Generando que casi perdiera la poca prudencia que me quedaba.

Ni remota idea de las consecuencias que provocaban aquellos alimentos.

Pero mi imaginación se quedaba corta con lo que producirían en mí.

"Eso suena a que nos divertiremos mucho"

Dije.

Robando un beso corto.

Siendo atrevida.

Observando el escote de su vestido.

Queriendo succionar la punta de sus senos.

Recostando mi rostro en medio de los dos montículos para aspirar el olor que los rodeaba.

Mi profesora se arqueo un poco.

Empujando mi cabeza contra ellos.

Luego introdujo varios dedos en mi cabello.

Peinando con delicadeza cada hebra.

Exigiendo en silencio que no dejara de acariciarla con mi respiración y anhelo.

"No solo la hice con el fin de potenciar tu libido Korra, esa deliciosa crema es un ejemplo a seguir porque tu próxima lección la titulare… Sensación final"

Explico.

Por fin.

Aclarando una parte del panorama.

Pero dejando otra gran duda en el aire.

.

* * *

.

Hola, muchas gracias por sus review y gratas participaciones por imbox en facebook.

Como siempre los comentarios que dejan me impulsan a desvelarme y exprimir mi cerebro más allá de las capacidades, en este caso para redactar estos dos capítulos.

Espero disfruten de las nuevas actualizaciones y me lo hagan saber para continuar.

Dependiendo de sus comentarios seguiré.

La universidad, el trabajo y los entrenamientos no me dejan mucha energía, y vivir con el tráfico de Caracas no ayuda. Pero me agrada publicar algo que es leído.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
